My Summer in Albuquerque
by xxZZBABEY18xx
Summary: 88 days. That's how many days of summer there are this year. That's how many days I'll be spending with my father. That's how many days I'll have to make the most of a shitty situation.
1. Chapter 1

**So before you read I have to thank my beta _lilythesilly_ she's amazing. Okay you can read now. **

* * *

**Day 1 – 87 more to go…**

88 days. That's how many days of summer there are this year. That's how many days I'll be spending with my father. That's how many days I'll have to make the most of a shitty situation. It's not that I hate my father, I love him but I just don't know anyone in Albuquerque, New Mexico and the town seems pretty boring. My mother is the reason this whole thing came about –going to my fathers – she thinks things will be like last summer if I stay here. But last summer wasn't _all _that bad; I had one hell of a time. I hung out with Alexis, Piper and Monique and we painted the town red, literally. We spent the night in a cell for doing it too. Plus it's not like she really ever gave me a curfew, so I think coming home at eight in the morning isn't that bad.

She thinks I party too much, but I only went to twelve raves so I think she should be grateful since I was invited to about thirty. She went a little far when she tried to take my license away, I only drove up and down the east coast to go to Warped 2009 and I think that meeting bands beats staying home and reading a stupid book. But I'm not that much of a wild child, I get straight A's and I only smoked weed twice…okay five times but I stopped since I get a horrible headache afterward. Really the only bad thing I do often is get drunk and hopefully good ol' dad has a great liquor cabinet.

I don't want to be on this plane leaving New York and going to this boring town for 87 more days. I swear my mother put me on the first flight she could after school let out, a red eye at that! She knows I hate waking up early and yet here I am on a plane with a bunch of old people going to business meetings and whatever the hell they do in their spare time. Most of them are probably cheating on their wives with tramps they found on a phone service. Seriously all of the politicians are freaks, and they have their in the closet stuff too. Speaking of closets the guy in 7H is so gay; it's obvious I mean…it just is trust me. I feel bad for his wife…I hope she's messing with the pool guy at this very moment.

I have a feeling you don't like me already, you've probably seen me on Google with my horrible profile and stoned pictures. I was literally stoned when they were taken, well most of them.

But I mean, a lot of people already think I'm horrible because my mom is this big time lawyer and I'm supposed to be this little good girl. Wrong. They also think that since I go to a private school I'll be innocent; they wish. Call me a rebel, hoe, bitch, anything in the book, either way once I'm eighteen I'm out of here and I'm going to live my life without worrying about my parents trying to control me. You've probably seen my sex video too, but we weren't doing anything wrong, it was just oral so…I'm not stupid enough to let a guy record me giving him a good time. I mean I make grown men scream like little girls.

"Attention passengers we are preparing to land at Albuquerque International Airport. It is 10:30 am. The weather is sunny at wonderful 91 degrees so have your sun screen and sunglasses. When we land wait for the seat belt sign to flash before standing in the aircraft. We here at American hope you enjoy your stay in Albuquerque." The pilot said as I looked out the window at the land. I groaned, having the feeling that this summer was going to suck, and I'll most likely sit around and knit with old ladies. I could get a great tan, that'd be a plus.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

As soon as I got off the plane I walked into the first bathroom I saw. I set my carry on near the sink and put my purse on the counter. I looked in the mirror taking my hair out of my high pony tail. I fluffed it with my hands posing as I looked at myself and smirked, rummaging in my bag for my makeup pouch. I pulled out my liquid liner and applied a nice straight line and wing to each eye. I looked in the mirror checking my work and twisted the cap of the liner back on before looking for my lip plumper and applied it to my lips. Next I grabbed my hoop earrings from one of the pockets in my purse and put them on fixing my hair around them.

I looked at my outfit and frowned with how innocent it looked. I rolled up the bottom of my shorts making them at least four inches up my thigh. I pulled my tank top down showing the sides of my bra and scrunched the bottom so my belly ring showed. Rolling up the arms for my jean shirt I looked in the mirror somewhat satisfied. I zipped my makeup pouch placing it back in my purse before grabbing my sunglasses and putting my bag on my shoulder. I looked in the mirror once more and put my sunglasses strutting out of the bathroom in my heels.

When I got to the pick up area I had a handful of numbers, some from guys who could be my father though I wouldn't call any of them unless I got bored. I pulled my suitcases over to a bench and sat down and crossed my legs pulling my phone out, updating my twitter with a picture of me waiting for my dad.

"I was hoping this wasn't you," I looked up to see my dad standing there with a disappointed look on his face as he looked over my outfit.

"Well if you're so unhappy to see me, I'm sure you could book me a flight back home tonight. That would make me happy," I said standing up looking at my dads blue eyes as he sighed.

"Gabriella –"he started to say before sighing grabbing one of my bags and saying "Let's get to the car." He said before walking towards his car leaving me to watch him. I rolled my grabbing my purse and lugged the rest of my suitcases to the car.

When I reached my dad he silently grabbed my luggage and put it in the back seat before going to the driver's side. I got into the passenger seat slouching in my seat, knowing this was going to be a long summer.

"Put your seat belt on," My dad – David said sitting there without starting the car.

"What am I five?" I looked at him and snorted.

"No, but it's against the law not to have it on, and I don't think today is your day to die." I looked at him a moment before sighing and turning to pull my seat belt on. Once it clicked in I looked up at him and said sarcastically.

"Happy?"

"Very," he responded with before starting the car and pulling out of the airport.

I sighed reaching in my purse for my iTouch and put my headphones in turning on _Brick By Burning Brick by Paramore_ as loud as I could and leaned my head against the window.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Your room is upstairs second door on the left." David said, going back outside to get the rest of my bags.

Pulling my sunglasses from my face I looked around the two story house that I haven't been in since I was nine. My parents were never married, and my father didn't know I existed until I was six months old. Mom gave me her last name, Montez instead of giving me Jones, which was my father's last name. They tried to date, but we never lived together. I guess you could say our family has been messed up for years. When my mom got an offer for a big job in New York for her 26th birthday my father had a choice, to follow her or stay here. It's obvious what he chose and I hated him for it but decided to stop because I had other things to do.

Walking up the staircase I glanced to my left seeing nothing but photos of me. I wonder if ever David dated and had to tell his date about his handful of a daughter who could be found on Google. I shook my head in search for my room, even though I knew where it was. I spent most of my last days of coming here hiding in it when my parents would fight about the New York thing and who would keep me and the whole arrangement. I had sworn off love that day since I knew my parents were in love, it was one of those things you could feel when you were in their presence even as a nine year old. I didn't want my heart broken like my mothers, she cried for days once we moved.

Opening the door I looked around at the yellow room and smiled as my eyes landed on my bed which looked almost exactly as it did when I last saw it, like my dad never came in here again. I smiled when I saw Panda sitting on the pillows. Panda is a stuffed bear I have that isn't a panda at all, when I was given the bear I was just learning to talk and went through a panda phase and well it kind of stuck. I smiled walking over and picked it up, looking at the stray thread hanging out, and remembering some boy's dog pulling Panda's eye out at the park one time and swallowing it. I put it down and looked around, sighing as I looked at the white furniture in the room, it seemed sort of girly. The desk had a vase on it with daisies inside. Daisies are my favorite flower, mom used to have a garden in the front and back yards and every year we would watch the flowers grown. One year she planted a batch of daisies and I fell in love with them. I turned toward the balcony in the room and walked over turning the knob though it was stuck so I had to pull hard on it to open. The yard was the same, same green grass always cut, same big tree, same bird house; the only thing that was different was there were no flowers in the back yard.

"Here are your bags," I jumped turning around to see my dad in the doorway looking past me to the backyard as if having the same thought as I did. I didn't reply, I just looked at him while he became suddenly interested in the floor.

"Well I have to go to work," He turned to leave before turning back and giving me a serious look. "Please don't get yourself into any trouble, Gabriella, it's your first day just please enjoy the weather." He looked at me a moment longer.

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes, glancing at the dead flower bed that went around the perimeter of the fenced yard.

I didn't turn around until I heard him leave. I flopped on my bed and went in my purse for my phone and iPod so I could listen to music and four way Alexis, Piper and Monique. When my phone wasn't there, I panicked, my heart instantly beating faster trying to wonder if I had left it somewhere. Oh, god, hopefully some creepy molester doesn't have it. I dumped my purse out on the covers and ran my hand over the mess trying to find my blackberry but it clearly wasn't there. I looked over at my suitcases and knew that neither my iPod or phone would be there, but this was a serious moment. I jumped over the bed pulling off my heels so I could do this right and bent down unzipping my first suitcase pulling shirts and bikini pieces tossing them over my shoulder as I looked through, making a mess of the place.

I screamed when I reached the bottom and nothing was there. I pushed my suitcase to the side crashing it into my desk, opening the other one. I tossed things over my shoulder and felt ready to scream and cry when they weren't there either. Standing I looked around at the mess searching for my Converse that I had brought with me. When I found them I grabbed a pair of socks and put them on before putting on my shoes. I kicked my suitcase out of the way not even noticing the sound of glass breaking in my room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

My dad is such a loser, I mean how can I be proud to say that my dad is the manager for a local grocery store. I mean, sure he makes a lot of money but it's not what he should be doing with his life. My dad used to be a lawyer like my mother; they actually worked at the same firm for some time. Shortly after my mom and I moved the firm closed and my dad didn't even try and find a new job at another firm. He just gave up and became manager for a grocery store which to me was pretty pathetic.

I ran around the stupid town for a good 45 minutes before finally finding directions to the goddamned place. I looked around the store scanning the room of shoppers for my father, spotting him talking to a customer who was waiting for her groceries to be bagged. I pulled my shirt down before stomping over to him, "Where is _hell _is my phone?" I asked coming up behind him, he turned around and sighed,

"Gabriella please –"

"Where is my phone?!" I raised my voice louder making more people look our way.

"Your mother and I thought it would be best if you didn't have contact with those people you hang out with." I glared at him,

"Those are my friends! How dare you think you can keep me from talking to them! How dare you go through my bags and take my stuff!" everything in the store seemed to have stopped and everything was silent, the shoppers just gaped at us.

"Gabriella we will talk about this when I get home."

"No_ David_ we can't, since I can't guarantee I will be home when you get there." I started to turn but my father spoke,

"Gabriella you are my daughter and I will not be disrespected." I looked back at him and shook my head,

"Fuck you," I spat before turning and storming away, feeling everyone's eyes on me. As I headed for the exit I bumped into this guy,

"Move!" I yelled glaring at his blue eyes for a moment brushing past him as his friend said _'she could give Sharpay a run for her money' _

Ugh, I hate it here! I want to leave and never come back. I want to run to the bus station with the money in my bra and just hightail it out of here. Maybe I could go to Vegas or something, I'm sure I could get a job dancing or whatever.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

So the getaway plan didn't work out as planned since I realized that I didn't have time to walk somewhere and I didn't feel like hot wiring some old ladies car. I went back home and pushed everything off my bed and just went to sleep figuring that once I rested I'd be ready for anything. Though I didn't think everything would include my dad grounding me. I don't think he has the right to do something like that; he also doesn't have the right to force me to get a job for the summer to keep me busy. After what I did at the store I'm sure no one will want to hire me, besides me and jobs don't get along since most are no fun. Want to know how David told me that I was grounded and needed to find a job? Well he simply just put the local classifieds on my bed and wrote on the front page,

_Gabriella, you're grounded; no you can't leave unless accompanied by myself or someone I trust. Also you must get a job so I know where you are for certain hours of the day. No more discussion. Your mother and I think it's a great idea, 2:1_

Who the hell does he think he is? I don't want a job or to be grounded to this fucking town. This is going to be the most painful summer of my life since I've already been through a shitload of shit and it's only one in the afternoon!

* * *

**review? maybe?**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Once again I must thank my amazing beta ****_lilythesilly _since she gets what I'm trying to say. (:_  
_**

* * *

**Day 2 – 86 more to go…**

I opened my eyes and groaned while they tried to adjust to the light. I'm still in this hell-hole; I was kind of hoping everything had just been a fucking dream, I was wrong.

**Beep. Beep .BEEP.**

I sat up and looked around wildly. _What the fuck is that? _I wondered. I lifted my covers and flung my legs over the edge of my bed and stood up, going towards the source of the noise.

I had looked through all of my belongings and the beeping got louder. I looked at the door suspiciously and slowly walked over, putting my right ear up to the door. I grabbed my door handle and opened the door, peeking around to see an alarm clock. A fucking alarm clock! I glared at it and then looked back at my balcony to see the blinding sun then back at the clock. I grabbed the clock and glanced at it, practically screaming at the top of my lungs.

I got up and stormed out of my room, running into the kitchen to see my dad sitting at the kitchen table, sipping a cup of coffee like nothing was wrong.

"Morning Gabriella,"

"Don't act so fucking nonchalant about this shit! What kind of joke is this?!" I slammed the alarm clock on the table, glaring at him.

"It isn't a joke; you need an alarm clock for your job so I took the liberty of getting you one." He said simply.

"I still need to get used to the fucking time difference." I screamed; he was freaking crazy. He frowned and set his cup down and looked at me skeptically.

"Gabriella, New York is ahead of Albuquerque." He said.

"I know that," I said

"Then wouldn't this be sleeping in for you?" he asked.

"David, I don't get to school until fourth period and that's on a good day. I need my 9 hours of sleep." I snapped. He sighed and returned back to his coffee and morning paper, obviously the conversation was over. I stared at him for a moment before screaming and turning to stomp back to my room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

_Stupid parent; Stupid alarm clock; stupid sun; stupid Albuquerque,_ I thought as I walked through the town with the classifieds trying a decent job. These jobs are lame, not even up to my standards. I have to find a place with air conditioning; otherwise we'll have a problem.

"Whoa,"

I smirked when I heard a guy say that as he walked pass me. Of course, why wouldn't he? I'm the fittest person here, though I'd never work out in a gym around here. I am wearing - for those of you curious – a white pair of Jimmy Choo flats, white shorts and a black tank top with beads a few necklaces. I had my aviators on and carried a black bag, even though my legs are pretty damn amazing by themselves.

"Oh great," I mumbled looking at my list of possible jobs. Jobs at the grocery store were immediately cancelled out, I could not work with my father, I'd be traumatized for life. The other was at the library which just sounds like a bore, but libraries did have computers, so I could go on Facebook. I'm finding a loophole in daddy's little punishment.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Hello may I help you?" an old woman asked me as I approached the desk.

"Yes, I was wondering about the job that you have available," I faked a smile.

"We do have a position available," I smiled as she turned to pick up an application and handed it to me, "Just fill this out and bring it back with a parent signature." My smile dropped, I don't really want my dad to know which job I picked. He only told me to get a job; I wasn't inclined to tell him what job. But there's always a way out of a signature, I mean how else could I skip thirty days of school each semester?

"Of course, so what would the job require me to do?" I asked, as if I were genuinely interested.

"All you have to do is check books out and put them away." I nodded since it seemed easy.

"Well I'll have my dad sign this and I'll bring it back later," I gave her another smile and started for the door but stopped shortly and said, "Last thing, do I get access to the computer?"

"Of course you will,"

"Wonderful," I said exiting the building. I put my sunglasses and threw the classifieds in a garbage can, gripping my application. As soon as I stepped off the curb I was harshly knocked down. I glared as the person as I got up,

"Watch where you're going," I snarled moving between him and his friend.

"Rude much?" The dark skinned girl snapped before turning to the boy with blue eyes. "Let's just get the books back and head to Chad's"

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once I was home I was greeted by a massive wave of heat. David forgot to turn the air conditioning on. I stomped over the console turned it on as high as the thermostat would let me. As soon as the cool air hit me I smiled and made my way towards my room. I noticed something was different when I entered, and then I realized I could see my floor. My dad must've put my clothes away. Most people might've thought it was sweet, but I didn't. I can put my stuff away by myself.

I tossed my bag on the bed and sat down glancing at the application in my hands. Damn that is a lot of questions. A convict could probably get a job there and they'd never know; stupid people. I looked through my bag for a pen. I pulled out a gold pen and smiled at the memory of stealing it after I was accused of 'seducing a teacher'. If they wanted to call pinning him to a wall to get a better grade, then yeah, I seduced him.

I sighed and rubbed my hands together, getting ready for the task at hand. Trying to forge my father's signature. Of course it couldn't be that hard, if I could forge my principles signature I could definitely forge my father's signature. I sat there for a moment, trying to remember where he'd left all his papers, and I settled on the den. Of course all the damn drawers would be locked.

"Damn it." I bit my lip, pulling all the drawers, making sure they were all locked. Of course they were, and I had to pick the lock. I'd never picked a lock on a desk drawer before; it was always a file cabinet in the principles office. I had managed to opened it, and then I sighed,

"Here goes nothing," I said putting the pen to the paper.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

"This won't be as bad as you think," David said as we ate,

"Really," I played with my food absentmindedly.

"Albuquerque isn't as bad as you believe; your mother and I had a blast here growing up." Ugh, I hate it when he tries to turn small talk into some sort of lesson, 'cause I never pay attention.

"Well I didn't fucking grow up here," I glared at him.

He sighed, "You know Gabriella if I would have thought you'd end up like this –"

"What would you have done _David_…I mean really what?" I challenged. To my disappointment he dropped it and continued eating, and I soon followed suit.

We ate lunch in silence, which I was fine with. When I'd eat lunch with mom it'd always be silent. Well, either that or she'd be yelling at me. Excuse me for having a fucking life.

"You should go to the pool, maybe make some new friends?" David suggested. Again with the small talk!

I snorted, "You mean it's a _public_ pool? No thanks," I finished my food and got up to leave.

"Why not, it's not that bad. You really can meet some nice people, make new friends," He was being repetitive for a reason, and I wasn't falling for that trick.

"Nah, I'm fine with mine." I smirked and turned around to go back up the stairs.

"Your plate," He said and I turned around,

"What about it?" I asked

"Put it in the sink, I'm not going to be your maid Gabriella," He tried to be parental. I wasn't going to listen to it.

"Well you're not much of a dad either," I said, running back up the stairs to grab my purse and application and a minute later I was out the door.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~

Once I dropped my application off at the library I stood outside awkwardly. I had no idea what I was supposed to do. I could drink……nah, that wouldn't work, its too hot and I'd probably pass out. I glanced at the 'Welcome to Albuquerque' sign that I hated so fucking much. It ruined my summer. I smiled when I looked in my bag and found a can of spray paint, don't ask why its there. I've had some interesting summers. I walked over to the sign and shook the can.

Once I finished my masterpiece I capped the can and threw it away, running towards my house. It was getting dark and my dad might get 'worried'. I laughed, yeah, right. The police would see my lovely work of art soon enough and come looking for the culprit.

_FUCK U_ Albuquerque. It wasn't my usual graffiti, but it was a small can so it'd have to do. Halfway to my dads house I heard sirens and a police car was slowly driving across the street from me.

"Fuck," I bit my lip so hard it started bleeding. Its dark and I have no idea where the fuck I'm going and I left my flashlight at home. I turned looking back the way I came, I couldn't go back to that damned sign, they'd arrest me on the spot.

I pulled out my small bottle of vodka and swigged. I found a bench and decided it was time for a little nap. But, Lowes was open and their air conditioning felt so damn good. I stood in there for three hours before one of the managers came and told me to buy something or leave. Of course he'd watch me while I walked around, so I took my time, looking at the screws and bolts, and playing with the paint samples.

"AH!" I slapped my arm and mentally cursed. Why the fuck did I not bring any bug spray or a fucking flashlight! See, David always pisses me off so I'm never thinking clearly….wait, what's that noise, it sounds familiar…..

My heart literally stopped when I realized what it was. Just fucking great, I'm not too good with police. Maybe I could outrun them; I mean I was on the track team after all. Freshman and sophomore year I went to state and won for the 100 meter dash. My coaches had always said I could outrun the cops if I wanted to. Shit, were they right.

I cursed as I started to run, not even bothering to stop for a breath. Running from a police car that goes 90 miles an hour isn't the best idea, especially when you're drunk and on an empty stomach. The siren is getting louder but I can't stop because I'm loving the adrenaline rush, and if I stop they'll know I was running from them, which meant I did something wrong. Which I didn't, I just gave the town a brand new sign.

My throat was going dry and my legs felt like jell-o. In New York, you didn't really have to run because you can hide, but here it's like a fucking suburb and everything is open. My legs finally lost momentum and I fell to the floor, panting and gasping for breath.

"Put your hands on top of your head," I grunted when I heard the woman's voice, but obliged not bothering to protest. She sounded kinda butch.

She pulled me up and started to Mirandize me and placed the silver cuffs on my wrist, and they felt cool on my warm body. I was placed in the back of the cop car as a tear formed in my eye, which I couldn't wipe away. I hate David, I hate the fucking cops, and I hate Albuquerque! And I have 86 fucking days left, which'll be way longer now thanks to that bitch of a cop.

* * *

**review? maybe?**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	3. Chapter 3

**Here we go again guys, but before you read I must thank my beta ****_lilythesilly _she made this chapter 10x better. _  
_**

* * *

**Day 3 – 85 more to go…**

Officer Bolton told me to sit on the bench while she called my father. I rolled my eyes, but sat down anyways and the stupid receptionist or whatever kept glaring at me. I grinned and snapped my gum, which has always been the talent that pisses off adults whether they are teachers, parents, parole officers…the list goes on and on.

My dad had gotten here exactly at eleven o' clock. He was probably pacing outside, trying to decide whether to let them lock me up or bail me out, thought I could've gotten out; I know a few guys. The chick officer led my dad into an office and shut the blinds and I rested my head on the wall, it looked like they were going to be in there forever!

"Hey Stella where's my mom?" I glanced over at the front desk and that stupid bitch that was glaring at me earlier was now batting her eyelashes at some Abercrombie model. She was what, forty years older than him?

"She's meeting with," She stopped and both her and the model glanced at me and I glared, "She's meeting with a parent." She smiled pleasantly.

I rolled my eyes. Of course the damned model would belong to the bitch. Well, had I known that they looked like that here in Albuquerque I would've been a little nicer to her when she brought me in. Nah, I don't go for boys, I like to go after men. Like my chemistry teacher.

"Oh I see," He chuckled. What the fuck did he see?

"Yea, she's been sitting there almost an hour. I swear if she snaps that gum one more time –"

"I'm right here you know," I called, and like magic they all remembered I was in the room, "I'm only a few feet away, y'know, I can hear your stupid little conversation. I'm a convict, not stupid."

"Whoa," Was all the model said before I lost interest and looked away.

I looked at the wall to see it was about a half hour after midnight. I sighed, things weren't working in my favor tonight. Well, I should've learned that a few days ago, I am in this shitty town after all; it was a waste of space on a map.

All of a sudden model boy sits down next to me. Was he high? He could've at least asked if the motherfucking seat was taken, but no, he just sat down like he owned the damn place. Stupid arrogant son o a—

"Move," I glared at him, and he seemed confused. Idiot.

"Sorry?" He asked. Something in his voice made me look down and back up at him. Hey, he had blue eyes. Weird.

"Move!" I raised my voice. Obviously all the hairspray he uses to perfect his hair clogs his ears.

"You know that has to be the fourth time you have said that to me since you got here," I frowned and turned to look at the cougar behind me.

"What?"

"You don't remember me?" He asked. Why the hell would I remember him? Have I even met this loser?

"I only remember people worth remembering." I smirked.

"Ouch, that was harsh. The first time you said it was after you blew up at your dad at the grocery store, and the second one was at the library when I knocked you down, which I never got to apologize for by the way. And you just said it twice in the past twenty minutes. That's a record for someone I don't know." I glared at pretty boy as he spoke.

"The fact that you even remember all of that shows you have no life."

"And you're cool for vandalizing our welcome sign?" This guy is really starting to piss me off.

"No one asked you," I turned to Stella and snapped my gum and then turned to look at the office door, which was still closed.

"She won't go that hard on you," I turned to glare at the model.

"I wasn't even thinking about that." I said

"Oh, well I just figured I'd let you know."

"Great, thanks," I said sarcastically, looking away, silently praying that he'd shut up.

"So how long are you staying here?" Wow, thanks for answering my prayers. Fucker.

"Why are you talking?" I snapped, still confused as to why he was still here talking to me after I clearly told him to move.

"I was just trying to have conversation."

"Oh well don't, I don't talk to pursuing models. They might hurt themselves trying to think." I moved away and looked back at the door.

"Of course you don't," Finally he got the hint and stopped talking!

Of course it was mean, but hey, I didn't want the poor kid to hurt himself. Plus he would not shut up! I mean, since he's good looking and all he'd make an okay one night stand. If he could learn to keep his mouth shut he'd be perfect.

"Well thank you Lucille, really she's not like this –"

"Oh it's no problem David," I saw them walk out of the office and my heart dropped. I really hope they don't make me do any community service.

"Hi Mr. Jones," the model said. I turned to glare at him; did he just like the sound of his own voice or something?

"Hello -" He smiled, but before he could even finish his sentence Officer Bolton interrupted him,

"Here is the paperwork you both need to sign," she handed a shitload of papers to my father. He walked over to the counter and began to sign them, I got up off the bench and looked over his shoulder.

"What is he signing?" I looked at the officer.

"He's signing your get out of jail free card, so I suggest you sign also." I looked between the document and the officer for a few minutes.

"I won't sign anything without a lawyer or my mother to look it over." I said as David handed me the pen,

"Then you can get in a cell," the officer smirked and I glared, resisting the urge to flip her off before looking back at the document.

"Honey, I'm a lawyer it's fine," David added. But I just looked at him and laughed.

"No you're not; if you were you'd be doing something with your life. You're just a manager for a grocery store." I shrugged anyways and signed the papers, handing them back to the officer. It felt like I just sold away any freedom I had left in the summer.

"Okay great, I'll just go and file this. And we'll explain things separately." Officer Bolton and David exchanged glances that made me almost nauseous, and he looked at the model, nodding at him, before looking back at the officer,

"I think that'd be best, let's go." He looked at me and frowned. Aw, he was disappointed.

The car ride home was silent, but I didn't care. Its not like I would've been phased by his yelling, because let me tell you, nothing and no one beats my mom's yelling. When we entered the house the talk started.

"So about your punishment," David started,

"I have a punishment?" I asked acting shocked.

"Of course you do," David said.

I rolled my eyes, "Just get on with it."

"Fine, well you're going to have to pay for a new sign from the paycheck you get from your job."

"Great," I muttered.

"Also you'll have to do community service," I looked at him and scowled,

"Who the fuck do I look like, Chris Brown?" I asked and David frowned.

"Who?"

"Nevermind." My dad was musically challenged. Fucking great.

"Yes well you're going to work with a youth advisor who will help you with your tasks."

"Yay! I get to work with a Cabbage Patch Kid," I faked enthusiasm and folded my arms over my chest.

"It won't be that bad Gabriella, you already know the advisor." He turned towards his office and I quickly followed him,

"Who do I know around here besides you and that cop?" I silently feared his next answer,

"That boy who was sitting next to you, Troy, he's your advisor." I stared at him for a long moment, even after he shut the door. Eighty five damned days with that self centered, aerosol breathing, airhead model?! Fuck. My. Life.

* * *

**review? maybe?**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	4. Chapter 4

**I love this story more with each chapter! Of course I have the help of my amazing beta ****_lilythesilly _we make a great team. _  
_**

* * *

**Day 4 – 84 more to go…**

Six AM.

For a minute I thought I was dead because of the blinding white light, but it was actually my dear dad coming in to wake me up for work. He told me to wear something old, something I could get dirty in, but I think we both knew I don't own ragged clothing, so he gave me a pair of his. About ten minutes later we were in the car, and two minutes after that we were here at that damned welcoming sign.

"Why are we here?" I asked warily, knowing the answer wasn't going to be a reason I enjoyed.

"You're here to paint over the mess you made." He parked the car on the side of the rode and I sat in my seat for a few minutes, waiting for him to bust out laughing, but he looked dead serious. Well, fuck.

"You're kidding me." I looked over to my masterpiece to see a cop standing there with a bucket and a paintbrush.

"Not by a long shot. But you should've thought about that before you vandalized public property," He got out of the car and walked over towards the cop and I sat there, glaring at his retreating figure. After a few minutes of silently damning my father and Albuquerque to hell, I got out of the car and stomped towards the sign.

"This is straight bullshit." I looked at the cop, smirking when the joy fell from her eyes.

That's why my first day at my library job [and first chance at Facebook, I wrote a super long post about it] sucked. They made me sit out in the hot sun for two hours, painting that fucking sign while I was half asleep. I couldn't even go home to take a nap because I had to be here at 9:30 for a run through.

I'm trying to sit peacefully in front of the air conditioner with my copy of Cosmo in hand, trying to avoid any chance at possible work, but that's not happening because people keep coming up to me with books. It's such a fucking hassle, I mean, I have to put down the magazine, close the Facebook browser, and scan the books. I grab _I Know Why the Caged Bird Sings by Maya Angelou, The Giver by Lois Lowry, Hit and Run by Lurlene McDaniel, _and _Heart of the Matter by Emily Griffin, _scanning each and handing them to the girl with the standard receipt with the due date.

"Excuse me?" I jumped, looking up to see a girl around the age of 14 and a smaller girl who looked about 6 standing there with books. I forced a smile and took her card, closing Facebook yet again, and opening the checkout site thing.

"Sorry about that, my head's probably somewhere else," I said with fake interest, but the girl just laughed and smiled,

"Oh it's no problem," She tried to be cool about it, but I inwardly rolled my eyes; teenagers could be such bitches.

_Green Eggs and Ham by Dr. Seuss, The Night Before First Grade by Natasha Wing, How Many Kisses Do You Want Tonight? By Varsha Bajaj_. When I got to _Miles to Go by Miley Cyrus_ I had to raise an eyebrow at the girl who blushed and looked down. Since it wasn't my place to say anything, I bit my tongue and handed her the books.

"Here you are, enjoy your read," I gave her a fake smile and handed her the receipt.

Once they were gone I looked around making sure nobody else wanted to check out books. When it was clear I opened Twitter and read some recent tweets, and it seemed as if my leaving had caused a standstill in the town. Scrolling back up to the update box I typed in quickly;

_In Loserville, USA. Someone send the jet for me stocked with wine and caviar. (:_

After it was posted, I smiled and minimized the browser as someone else came to check out books.

_War by Sebastian Junger; Lies, And the Lying Liars Who Tell Them by Al Franken; The Scent of Rain and Lightening by Nancy Pickard; Elf on the Shelf by Carol V. Aebersold; Heist Society by Ally Carter; Physics for Dummies by Steve Holzner Ph.D.; Football for Dummies by Howie Long and John Czarnecki; The Bride by Julie Garwood;, Sherlock Holmes : The Methods and Mysteries of the World's Greatest Detective by Ransom Riggs; Innocent by Scott Turow; The 9th Judgement by James Patterson; and Spoken from the Heart by Laura Bush_. There were more but the list was just too damn long.

"Hi," I jumped to see an overly perky girl standing behind me.

"Who are you?" I asked, dropping the Cosmo I'd been holding onto for dear life. The girl just laughed and flipped her hair, how California girl of her.

"I'm Rose," She smiled, showing off her blue braces which matched her powerful blue eyes. They looked familiar, a little too familiar.

"Gabriella," I said, trying to remember if I had been a bitch to her earlier in the week.

"Cool, so you're new right?" God, she was so friendly. It's hard to be mean to her right now.

"Yeah, I'm only here for the summer, and then off to college." I said, oddly being friendly. I needed someone to talk to here, right?

"Oh so you're my brother's age, I'm going to be a senior at East," She talked as if I've lived in this town my whole life.

"Oh you'll have a blast,"

"Yea I hope, I just hate teachers always saying what a great student my brother was, he's an ass." She said and then this tall light skinned boy with crazy hair came over looking around frantically,

"Rose give me a dollar."

"Nope," She rolled her eyes.

"Why not?"

"Sh," She hissed, and glanced around, "And because you won't pay me back."

"Come on, Rose! I really want ice cream; Zeke can only hold the truck so long." I looked between the two as Rose contemplated.

"I'll just add it to your tab," She pulled a dollar out of her pocket and waved it in front of his face.

"What?" his voice was impatient.

"What do you say?" She asked, standing with one arm slumped to the side, and the other holding the dollar.

"I, Chad, owe Rose a total of $68.50 as of today." Rose grinned and handed him the dollar. He took it gratefully and kissed her cheek,

"I love you Rose," He said and ran out of the library.

"Back to work," She gave me a wink. Now that was familiar

3:27. Come on clock just say 3:30 so I can get out of this place.

"How fast can you read?" I jumped again; these people were starting to piss me off with their appearing-out-of-nowhere-and-asking-me-questions act

"Pretty fast?" I said in a bored tone. Model boy isn't my favorite person, after all.

"Good I'm checking this out, hurry up while you're still on the clock." I looked at the clock and frowned; 3:29. Someone up there hates me.

I checked out the book and handed it back to him, but he pushed it back in my direction. I glared at him before looking down at the book; _A Survival Guide for the Preschool Teacher by Jean R. Feldman. _

"What the fuck?" I asked. He just smirked and put his hands in his pockets. I glared at him and opened the drawer, grabbing my purse, and slung it over my shoulder.

"You have one hour to read this, then come to this address," He pushed a little piece of paper towards me.

"Why?" I took off my ID and scanned it, clocking out. Two minutes later; 3:32. Huh, I wonder if I get overtime for that. When I looked back up, I saw Model Boy checking me out, but I couldn't blame him, I was wearing my Daisy Dukes after all.

"Why?" I asked again, and his grey eyes snapped back up to me. Wait, since when were they grey?

"Because it's part of your community service," He began to walk away and I glared at him, before he turned around and smirked, "Oh, and don't be late."

"What a dick," I muttered when he walked out. I glanced back down at the book and frowned; I think my day just got worse.

It reeks of little children around this dump, I don't get why adults think they're perfect angels, they're like monsters; slimy and gross. I stopped in front of room 4B and peeked through the windows, my eyes widening in horror. It was full of all types of kids; tall, short, fat, and skinny. They were either throwing something across the room or drawing on the walls.

I opened the door and walked in, immediately pressing my body up against it as a plastic ball flew past my face. I glared at the little boy standing in front of me and he ran off screaming. HA! That'll teach the little punk. I turned around to lock the door and screamed,

"What?" Model Boy frowned at me.

"What do you mean what? You should've expected that I'd scream when I saw your face," I faked a smile for him. He looked annoyed and clenched his fists and then my smile became genuine.

"Look, you're helping today. Got it?"

"I'm going to be doing what now?" He ignored my question and walked over to two boys wrestling on the cookie crumbled floor.

"You heard me Montez," He called over his shoulder and pulled each boy underneath one of his arms. I locked my jaw and glared at him while the two boys tried to go at it, even in Model Boy's arms. While he was trying to separate the boys I took a moment to check him out, he was wearing a light blue shirt that showed his muscles [and let me tell you, he was BUILT], his faded blue jeans hung a little below his waist, showing off his black boxers, and he was wearing a pair of plain white Nikes. He had an apron thingy on, which meant he wanted to stay clean and his hair had that certain messiness to it, like he'd had sex last night. Hm, did he? Wait, what the fuck am I thinking?

"I'll pass," I returned to the current subject. Why would I want to do this? The air was hot and thick, and there was no air conditioning. That is too much work.

"Well then, I'll have to call my mom so that she can prepare your cell," I snarled and glared at him.

"Fine, bring on the brats," I hissed and walked over to the shelves, placing my purse on the highest one, and grabbed a paint stained apron.

"Hi," I looked down to see a tiny girl with curly blonde locks standing in front of me.

"Hi," I muttered. I really didn't want to deal with kids today.

"I'm Tiffany Michelle Snow what's your name?" She asked innocently. And I decided to answer, not really wanting to make a four year old cry.

"Gabriella Montez,"

"Gabriella? That's a pretty name; you should come and play with me and the girls. The boys are no fun, they just like to fight and make farting noises." She scrunched up her nose and walked over to a table filled with little girls in blue smocks, she sat next to an empty seat in the middle, obviously meant for me.

I hesitated for a moment, before slowly walking over and sitting in the small chair. It freaked me out a bit to sit with a bunch of small people, but it'd do for now.

"Thanks for letting me sit with you," I looked at all the little girl painting their pictures with grace and cleanliness, which is difficult for a four year old. I glanced over at the boys to see Troy wrestling with them, my eyes focusing on his biceps; not that they were hot or anything. I mean, I hate him.

"No problem," Tiffany spoke up, giving me a big smile.

The little girl to my left handed me a piece of paper and a brush, and I started painting a flower.

"Are you Troy's girlfriend?"

"What?" I yelled, alarming everyone in the room. I looked down sheepishly when I'd realized how loud I sounded, but the noise level returned a few moments later.

"I said, are you Troy's girlfriend?" Tiffany repeated.

"Definitely not," I said seriously.

"Why not? We think Troy is cute," I laughed at that, causing the little girls to give me a confused look.

"Well it's not all about looks," I looked around the circle of girls.

"Well my boyfriend thinks I'm cute, and I think the he's cute, but he does weird things," Tiffany pointed towards a blonde boy who was throwing a football at another boy. I looked at him and smiled, one day he was going to be the quarterback of the high school football team.

"Wait you have a boyfriend?" I looked at her in shock. They were in preschool after all.

"Well duh, it's 2010." She told me. I blinked a few times, I mean, I was aware of the year, but I didn't get my first boyfriend till the third grade.

"Oh," I mumbled, "I didn't realize."

Most of the kids here said they only come here because their parents work till six and they aren't in school. We continued to paint till snack time and then me and Troy had to pass out today's snack: fruit, string cheese, and a juice box. It'd be the first contact we've had since I arrived. Just when I thought my day was getting better.

"I'll hand out the juice," I grabbed the juice box after we'd passed out everything. But he decided to grab it at the same time.

"No it's okay," He brought it closer to his body.

"No really its fine, I can handle it," I insisted, and glared at him.

"I wouldn't want you to break a nail," He rolled his eyes,

"HEY!" I yelled and clenched my fists, forgetting the juice box in my hand, and a minute later the box was opened and all over both of us, but mostly me. The kids all laughed as we recovered from shock, but my eyes widened and then I blew.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed, causing all the kids to go silent, "LOOK WHAT YOU DID!" I yelled, fuming around the cart and sent a harsh glare Troy's way.

"You're the one who squeezed the bottle! You got me wet too!" He snarled, wiping his face with the back of his hand.

"This is TOTALLY your fault! If you'd let me help out and hand out the juice boxes none of this would've happened!" He frowned and stepped closer to me, but he still looked pretty damned sexy.

"Oh cry me a river. Its just a tank top, go buy another one."

"This 'tank top' cost me almost a hundred dollars!" He looked down and then shook his head,

"You are crazy," He stepped closer and glared at me,

"You're such a preppy, arrogant, aerosol breathing, D-I-C-K! I don't care about this community service, but if I have to work with you one more day I'll rip my hair out!"

"Please!" He snorted, "have you ever had to work with someone like yourself?"

"I am _not_ that bad!" I huffed and looked up at him.

"No, you're just a spoiled brat!" I opened my mouth to reply when Tiffany spoke,

"Are you two going to kiss?" When she said that and we both looked up to see how close we were. Ew, HELL no.

"NO!" we yelled together and stormed off in opposite directions. 84 more days of this fucking hell.

* * *

**review? maybe?**

**xoxo Zoe  
**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry this is so late everyone. But this chapter wouldn't be here without ****my amazing beta ****_lilythesilly._**

* * *

**Day 22 – 66 more to go…**

I hate him.

I'm serious. I hate Troy Bolton; he's such a fucking prick who probably idolizes Hitler. Who in their fucking right mind makes someone work on a Sunday? Sunday is a day for relaxation, not community service. This ends today.

Normally I never wake up determined (I'm usually hung over), because being determined takes too much damn energy. But today _as I Like It _by_ Enrique Iglesias_ blared through the speakers of my 19th alarm clock – sometimes you must throw those things at walls to shut them up – I felt the energy vibrating off of me. Today is the day my plan is going to into action.

I headed for the bathroom and took a shower. I quickly got dressed and put on a pair of shorts and a _JabbaWockeeZ_ t-shirt that I stole from Alexis before I left New York. I slipped on a pair of Nikes and slid my iPhone in my back pocket. I ran downstairs and out the door.

My plan is going to work; I'm going to go along with Troy's little community service. But I'm going to drive him insane, so insane he's going to finally leave me the fuck alone. It worked with my former tutors; it even worked with my mother's former boyfriends. But one way or another I will have fun this summer and sometimes you have to suffer a little to gain a little.

xxx

"What's this place supposed to be?" I asked looking at the glass window filled with bright colors and neon posters.

"This is FroYo, our local frozen yogurt place; it's also the place that you'll be giving your service to today." I looked over at him with a snarl but he only smiled_. Everything is just peachy for him isn't it?_

"Joy," He chuckled moving towards the door and unlocking it.

"You know this whole community service stuff isn't that bad. Normally people have more horrible things to do."

"I'm sure anything that has less of you in it would be more fun than you being here." I smirked as he looked over his shoulder at me.

Once he opened the door we walked in and he headed straight for the back. I rolled my eyes and looked around the place. It was pretty cute; I especially liked the lime green walls and neon orange furniture. But that's as good as its probably gonna get.

"Put this on, Montez." I looked up and something was thrown at my face. I was stunned for a moment, still blinking. I took the shirt of my face and glanced at it,

"You've lost your fucking mind." I snapped and dropped the shirt on the floor, giving him a cold stare. Orange might be fine for the morons around here but certainly not this chick. Orange is NOT my color; I'm pretty sure the only person who looks decent in orange is Chester the Cheetah. I've done a lot of fucked up things for this guy, but I draw the line here.

"I haven't lost my mind, it's still in tact. But you're wearing this, plus a visor." He tossed me a visor that was the same color and grinned.

"Stop it," I snapped.

"What?" He asked innocently.

"Stop looking at me like that, it's creeping me out." I pushed past him, snatching the visor.

"I'll be back," He said and I turned around,

"What? Where are you going?"

"Out," He shrugged and walked out, flipping the sign on the door to read 'OPEN'

I stood here alone in this shop and looked around. What the hell did he expect me to do in this place?

xxx

"Are you open?" I looked up and couldn't help but stand straighter and touch my curls to make sure they were nice as this creature came towards me. Where has he been hiding in the almost month I've been here? I mean he's fucking _gorgeous_. He's tall, maybe as tall as Bolton; his bone structure is tight and just makes you want to lick him. He has a light stubble but it makes him look manlier in a way. His eyes are green, a very attractive color on him. His hair is short and as my eyes trail down his body I felt the need to drool at the muscles on this…. man.

"I'm wide open," I said, not missing his eyes flash down, which brought a smirk to my face. He's one of those guys; this will really piss _him_ off.

"I see," The guy cleared his throat and tried to avoid looking at my boobs.

"Well what would you like?" I bit my lip trying to keep the sensations running through my body from escaping. I haven't had a good orgasm in almost a month. He licked his lips looking at the menu that must have been behind me.

"What's the special?" He asked.

"Whatever you want it to be." I'm not shy, I'm straightforward, and this must have caught him off guard but he recovered quickly leaning over the counter towards me.

"Well what if I want something…right now. No rain checks." I looked him up and down taking in everything, and the black West High basketball t-shirt that was over his chest.

"I don't believe in rain checks, it's now or never."

A slow grin came across his face. He leaned back and looked at me a moment before looking behind him at the door. "Well aren't you closing soon?" He asked before looking back at me, a newfound hunger in his eyes. I smirked and looked at the door myself.

"You know," I started moving from behind the counter and headed for the door, careful to have our arms brush as I walked by. "I think it's time for my break actually," I took bigger steps towards the door and flipped the sign back to 'CLOSED'. I walked back towards the man and headed for the back.

"You know, this will only work if you follow me." I signaled for him to follow me. My hips swung back and forth as I walked down the hallway and heard him groan.

"What is a beautiful girl like you doing here? I swear if I'd seen you before I would have said hi." I'm sure he would have.

"I'm only here for the summer. I go to college in the fall…why haven't I seen you around here? I've been here almost a month," I stopped once I found a closet and looked at him, "I've been so lonely."

"Well that's because people over here don't know how to welcome properly." He stepped closer and wrapped his arms around my waist. I reached blindly for the handle opening the door and he backed me into the room.

"Let's see what you have in your welcoming basket," I pulled my shirt over my head and smirked at him as he stared at my black lace bra. I reached up and dug in my bra for what we needed. "Shall we?" I said holding up a condom.

I like to be prepared at all times.

xxx

"That was just –"

"Amazing," The guy who's name I learned somewhere in this activity was Dylan.

"Yeah that's the word I was looking for," I said still a little out of breath. I looked around for my bra and was going to ask Dylan if he'd seen it but he had it in his hand already.

"Looking for this?" I looked at him with a smirk and took it from his hands gently; he's done this before.

"Thanks," I stood up and slipped my underwear back on then my shorts. He also got dressed but slower, obviously not having anywhere to go. But knowing how good that just was, he's probably a little discombobulated.

"So you think we could, I don't know do this again?" He looked at me and buckled his belt.

"Sure, maybe you can take me somewhere to eat afterwards. " I walked up to him and helped put his shirt on and he helped me put my bra on.

"I'd love to," He bent down and started placing sweet kisses on my neck, which made me moan. "I have your number, I just need your name," He mumbled huskily in my ear. I nodded weakly and opened my moth to respond but I was rudely cut off.

"GABRIELLA!" We looked at the closet door, which was suddenly open. I swear my moods never switched from bliss to pissed in a second; but this boy brings out the worst in me.

"TROY / BOLTON!" Dylan and I looked at each other then at Troy who looked ready to kill Dylan. I'm intrigued but lost.

"You know Bolton," Dylan said with disgust; obviously a lot of people hate this boy.

"Unfortunately –"

"Get out!" Troy ordered. When did he get taller? Dylan looked from me to Troy then back at me; he smiled and kissed me on the lips, giving me my t-shirt back.

"See ya beautiful." He winked before walking out purposely bumping into Troy. I rolled my eyes following him out while putting my shirt on, but Troy grabbed my arms pulling me back.

"OW!" I pulled away from him.

"What the hell is your problem?" He yelled, making me step back a few feet.

"Geez don't get bent up over this. I haven't had sex in almost a month! I'm sorry that I have needs!"

"You don't need to do that while you're paying off your community service!" I looked in his eyes and they were gray, they're always gray.

"No time like the present," I turned and walked back to the front. I went behind the counter and saw that Dylan left his number next to my hideous orange visor. I smiled, stuffing the paper in my pocket.

"You know I was going to come and help you out. But you see all those people out there?" I looked towards the window and saw the group of humans looking in. "You have to help them all out, by yourself." He hissed and stormed out before I could think to say anything.

That condescending son of a bitch! I could kill him, but I couldn't think of a way to escape because everyone came running in and started yelling shit at me. Do they think I work here or something? Oh yeah.

"I want a vanilla large with sprinkles." A girl said in the front of the line. I stared at her uncertainly.

"Are you retarded? Do your job," She snapped, I rolled my eyes and turned, grabbing a cup – "I said large, that's small." I clenched my fist and put the other cup back before grabbing the _large_ cup. I turned holding it up to her and then went to the different…dispenser things.

I hate Troy; I'm going to have to kill him with all this anger I'm holding in. How is he going to leave me here all by myself? He obviously wasn't having sex to have reacted like that. I mean come on I've done it in the school bathroom it's not that bad. But no he has to react like that and be a baby about everything. I swear when this whole community service is up I'm going to give him a piece of my min-

"HEY!" I jumped and glared back at the girl and all the other people yelling at me.

"WHAT?" I snarled. I am not in the fucking mood. Fucking Bolton always ruining everything, damn my father for making me agree to this shit.

"LOOK!" Everyone pointed and I looked down and realized that the yogurt was now all over the place. All over my Nikes!

"SHIT!" I yelled and took the cup, giving it to the girl in front, and ran to grab more cups to stop the machine from spewing frozen yogurt.

After doing this a few times I realized the other flavors started coming out too. What the fuck? Did he fucking rig the machine or something? Like how all the teen award shows are now rigged with Twilight winning everything? Its like 'I get it you can stop now'. But this isn't going to stop. I pulled my shirt out and tried catching it, which made everyone roar with laughter. This is not a good look! Where the fuck were the ACTUAL employees? I need superman or batman whichever one is available.

"Come on! Look at her!" Someone yelled, I pulled my visor over my face. This is bullshit. I reached for some more cups but ended up falling and bumping my head on the damn machine. This day turned from great to worse so fast its all his fault!

I sat up slowly before sitting on the floor, bringing my knees under my chin, and wrapping my arms around my legs. This can't be happening to me, this kind of stuff never happens in New York. But this isn't New York is it? I felt the yogurt coming down around me, going down my neck. People were laughing and surely taking pictures, my head is fucking throbbing and I'm having a horrible day and it only got bad in about five minutes. All because I was fuming about that model want-to-be, who distracted me when I should have been paying attention. This is embarrassing and I'm never doing something like this again. I refuse, I don't care if I have to go and sit in a cell to make up the fucking time, I'm not doing it.

"EVERYBODY OUT!"

"Come on Troy this is gold!"

"Yeah let us get another angle!"

"**Out**!"

I heard the noise of people's feet and chairs being moved. I guessed they were leaving, but the damage is done. I'm a mess. I'm fucking crying, my head hurts, my clothes are ruined, and I hate Troy. I _hate_him. I didn't feel the coldness of the yogurt anymore so I'm guessing he did the thing I just thought of. He unplugged the machine. I felt him next to me,

"Hey," He said in this voice and I unconsciously shivered…from the cold yogurt.

"What?" I snapped trying to keep my voice steady but it cracked.

"I'm sorry, I was mad and –"

"Don't say something you don't mean." I sniffed, he sighed before touching my shoulder.

"Come on," I sighed and waited a moment before standing refusing his help. "Let's get you cleaned up." He nodded for me to follow him and I did even though there was two of him, so I don't know which one I was following.

"Will you walk straight?" He looked back at me, confused.

"I am – whoa." I tripped over my foot and he caught me.

"My head hearts," I mumbled

"Come on." He said scooping me up and carrying me somewhere in the back.

He sat me down on a table and pulled my visor off. "You hit your head," He moved toward the first aid kit.

"No shit, Sherlock." I tried to roll my eyes but it hurt a little.

"Thankfully you only have a little cut, but this may sting." He wiped the area; I sucked in a breath and winced. "Sorry." He said before grabbing a Band-Aid and putting it on my forehead.

"Thanks," I said sourly, looking at him as he wiped my face with a towel.

"No problem…" He stopped looking in my eyes and the two of him slowly started to become one. "Listen I'm really sorry, I was angry and just…I'll clean everything up." He said and handed me a towel. I started to clean my arms and looked over to see him rubbing his neck.

"You look better like that." He said suddenly making me stop and look at him as if he had three heads.

"What?"

"You look better when you're not trying so hard." Was that supposed to be a fucking compliment?

"Well you clean up, you get tomorrow off…but I'll be seeing you Tuesday. We can't miss out on too much time." Then he walked out.

"YOU FUCKER!" How is he- who does he- what the fuck!

Oh damn eighty-five more days with this insensitive, bipolar boy. I'm going to sue him if I have any more injuries in the end. Well that's if I don't kill the motherfucker first.

* * *

**review? maybe?**

**xoxo Zoe**


	6. Chapter 6

**It's been a while guys I know but my amazing beta ********_lilythesilly_ and I wanted this to be great. **

* * *

**Day 29 – 59 more to go. . .**

Today is a good day. I haven't seen model boy in hours and normally he's the first thing I see when I get off of work. Thankfully when I walked out of the library he was nowhere to be seen, so all in all today is a good day. I walked towards home listening to my music. Hm, I wonder if they have clubs around here?

When I arrived at the house my day turned sour in a heartbeat. He's sitting on the porch step in a pair of khaki shorts, sneakers, and a gray t-shirt that hugged his chest perfectly. Not that he actually looks hot or anything…I wonder if he's seen me yet? It's hard to tell past the sunglasses he has on. Maybe I can just quickly run the other way –

"Hey!" Fuck.

"What?" I grumbled, walking towards him as he stood.

"We have things to do remember?" he handed me a pair of Nikes.

"What the hell am I supposed to do with these?" I looked at the shoes in disgust.

"Put them on, we're going for a…walk."

"I don't think so," I said and handed the shoes back to him and reached into my purse for my keys.

"Well then I'll just call my mother and have her get a pair of handcuffs for you." That fucking prissy bastard. I looked up from my purse and growled at him,

"This could be considered blackmail you know!" I snapped, pretty much sick of this guy and his antics.

"I know," He smirked, "Now put on the shoes." He said and turned to walk down the sidewalk.

"I hate you!" I yelled and headed into the house to dispose of my bag and grab a pair of different sunglasses.

"I hate you too!" Model Boy really pisses me off sometimes.

-x-

I hate him. I don't know if I've ever met a person I've hated so much. Everything about him is just so fucking annoying and irritating. I don't even know if I can stand to be in his presence much longer. We're in the fucking middle of nowhere. Just walking in the fucking heat! I hate sweating when I'm working out purposefully, but its worst when I'm sweating for no reason.

We're on the side of this busy road that connects the town to the rest of the fucking world so there are cars everywhere. I think this is dangerous but he's on the side with traffic so if he got hit I'd definitely have time to run.

"It's fucking hot," I kicked the dirt on the ground with my shoe. He chuckled and then started to grin. That smug son of a bitch.

"Embrace it, this is nature." He obviously enjoyed my torture.

"I think I'd rather be inside with air conditioning instead of being out here," I grumbled, ready to punch him in the mouth. "Where the hell are we going anyways?"

"We're almost there," He said, speeding up before breaking into a jog. I stopped walking and stared ahead at him. He has got to be kidding me.

"Yeah you do that!" I called after him even though I'm sure he didn't hear me.

I'm sweaty and my hair is sticking to me. My face feels oily and I probably look horrid. This is just not my summer is it? I mean they could at least have punished me with a hot dictator not this spineless pussy of a guy. I mean he's annoying as hell and that takes over any looks he may have.

Coming closer to where he was I saw him picking up an ugly orange vest, putting it on, and then picking up a matching one and looking at me. I stopped in my tracks and turned to walk back to wherever the fucking highway started. He has lost his mind. He makes me walk miles just to come and put on a horrid orange vest? I think not.

"Oh come on!" He yelled running in front of me flashing a grin. Ugh.

"What?" I snapped, already starting to grow angry with him.

"It's just a vest; you act like someone is going to see you." He laughed. I glanced at the cars speeding past us and he sighed.

"Listen; just put it on, otherwise you could risk someone hitting you." He held the vest out towards me. I hate these situations where you have to decide between being cute and being safe.

"Whatever," I grumbled and snatched the vest from his grasp. I tried to put it on hurriedly, but I couldn't get my left arm in right. He reached around and untwisted the vest, helping me put my arm through. Once that was done he fixed the vest so it fit me better before dropping his hands.

"You look cute." Then he turned and walked back towards his destination.

"What the fuck?" I grumbled and turned to follow him.

-x-

"Hell no." I said. I seriously think this boy has gone crazy.

"Come on it's not that bad."

"Are you seriously dumber than you look?" He looked taken back by that one; I tried not to smirk and continued, "I am not picking up trash on the side of a road. That's just not sanitary."

"We have gloves," He said and handed me a pair of heavy gloves. I looked at the things as they were in his hand. He shook them silently, telling me to take them.

"Isn't it hot enough out here?" I took them carefully and stared at them in disgust.

"C'mon, the sooner we get started the sooner we can leave. You act like I don't have places I'd rather be." He walked off with his bag and stick. I put my gloves on and stomped after him. I fucking hate this.

-x-

Alright I lied. This is actually pretty fun. Model boy has a nice ass; I'm shocked that I never noticed before. It's like round and makes you want to slap it. And the best part is he acts like he doesn't know what he has back there. He lets his jeans hang low showing off his boxers like it's nothing! But it's hot! Thank god for sunglasses, otherwise he may actually notice me looking.

Another thing about him I never really took time to admire, his back. I mean he has muscles back there that I thought only David Beckham could make sexy. Not that Troy is sexy…I just meant that he's built.

"How's it going?" He asked, turning back towards me.

"Great," I said picking up a gum wrapper and acting like I wasn't standing in this same spot two minutes ago. He dropped his bag on the ground along with his stick. I continued to pick up little things as I moved along but watched him out of the corner of my eye.

In this sweetly slow motion he gripped the hem of his shirt and pulled it over his head. I looked over knowing his eyes were covered and felt my jaw drop unconsciously. I mean DAMN is an understatement of what I thought when I saw his chest. It's like a fucking Greek god's body; he could have been in _300_ with a body like that.

Snap out of it Gabriella! I commanded myself and look away quickly like I wasn't watching. Of course I tripped over my foot in the process, but thankfully I didn't fall over.

"Are you okay?"

"Yeah!" My voice was like a nervous little girl, I'm not a nervous girl. I don't get nervous around stupid models.

"You sure?" He asked, glancing at me like I had three heads. That was my thing!

"Yeah, positive." I rushed over to the other side of the road. He watched me a moment longer before putting his shirt through his belt loop and continuing with his work.

I looked up and watched some of the drivers go by, mainly the women. I'm surprised most of them didn't get in a collision right there. I mean every one of them turned fully to look at Troy. _How pathetic_. I thought and secretively glanced over my shoulder. He's not attractive, he really isn't.

Moving along, I picked up more stuff in hopes that we'd get out of this sun sooner rather than later. My plan to annoy him to death wasn't working, at all. So I'm going to try and get off for good behavior and see where that leads me.

The grass started to tickle my ankles as I moved farther down. This is not how I want to spend my days, going around in the grass picking up other peoples shit. This isn't cool at all. I used my stick to move some grass so I could reach a soda can but froze looking down at what I saw.

"Oh my – AHHHHHH!" I dropped my stuff and ran back,

"Hey what's wr – whoa." I jumped into Troy's arms hiding my face in the crook of his neck.

"Snake," I said shakily. He hesitated a moment before moving back to where I had been.

"What are you doing?" I asked, tightening my grip around his neck.

"I'm just going to look," he chuckled.

"What? What if it attacks you?" I exclaimed, realizing that what I just said made it seem like I cared, so I quickly added "It could attack me!" he shifted me so he was holding me with his right arm only. I mean I'm kind of heavy, let Brett – my last fling – tell it.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you." He grabbed my stick and started walking towards it. While he did it, I couldn't help but look at him. Sure, people had said they would protect me before, but as soon as an adult came, they'd bail. But the way he said it made me believe him.

"It's just a little garden snake," He said, snapping me out of my thoughts. I looked down at the snake and saw it was pretty small.

"Oh," I said simply.

"You're okay, I promise. Let's just do a little more and then we'll walk back." He set me down and flashed a smile my way before walking back to where he was.

-x-

I deserve this, I thought as I quietly left my house. I slipped on my pumps on going down the driveway towards Dylan's car.

"Well don't you look sexy?" He looked at me as I got in the car. I smirked; I knew I had outdone myself.

"Why thank you, you don't look so bad yourself."

"Maybe we should just skip to the after party?"

"No way, I haven't been to a party in weeks. Trust me you want me drunk." He smirked and started the car while I pulled off my sweater, revealing my strapless black mini-dress.

"Wow, I guess I do want you drunk."

"Yeah, I hear I'm even dirtier that way." I winked at him as we went towards the party destination. "So whose party is this?"

"Some rich girl, she goes to East."

"East?" I glanced at him. I was confused.

"Well she graduated this year, but she lives in this crazy mansion and her parents are never home. We always crash the parties just to add some life to them."

"We?"

"The people from West," He said giving me a smile. I nodded, somewhat understanding things better…doesn't Troy go to East? Maybe this party is what he wanted to get ready for?

"As long as there's alcohol I'm there." I came back to reality, I seriously don't get why I think of the model at random ass moments.

"That's what I like to hear. Listen I'm going to introduce you to my friends when we get there so you know who to talk to."

"What if I talk to an East person?" I challenged.

"Well, just keep that to yourself then. Only talk to East people when they're wasted, then get them to the bed and get the fuck out of there."

"I like the way you work," I looked out the window as we entered an area with a bunch of huge houses.

"Thanks babe," I forced a smile his way, I hate pet names. "That house right up there." He said pointing towards a house that was up a long road surrounded by trees. The house was lit up and you could hear the music from here. Wow.

-x-

"Here you go," Dylan said, and handed me a cup. I smiled, taking it from him and pretending to take a sip. I'm from New York and I've been to enough parties to know to never drink anything a guy gives you. No matter how well you know him.

"Just what I needed." I said, giving him a smile before looking around at the party. It's actually pretty nice for such a lame town.

"I'll be back, just go and enjoy yourself." He grabbed my chin and kissed me on the lips forcefully before walking away. He better not think I'm his girlfriend now. I headed towards the kitchen observing all of the people. Where are all of these teens when I'm out?

"Shar, calm down, they'll be here." I looked over towards the staircase at the back of the house.

"Taylor, stop trying to make me calm down! This is my party and this is my booze and yet I can't find my boyfriend anywhere! I swear when I see him –"

"Sharpay, breathe, its fine. The lunkheads will be here any second now, just drink and try and have fun." The blonde girl named after the dog rubbed her eyes while the darker girl rubbed her back. I recognize the dark girl from somewhere I just can't remember…and Sharpay is ringing a bell also I just can't –

"What are you staring at?" I jumped slightly and turned around to see the blonde girl staring at me.

"Sorry?" I wasn't really sure what was going on.

"You're staring at me. Do you have a problem?" I smirked and shook my head,

"No but it looks like you do." She moved towards me, obviously ready to say something back when the other girl – Taylor – pulled her back.

"Are you from West?" she gave her blonde friend a look.

"I'm not from here, just visiting." I said. Where the hell do I know her from?

"Oh I see, well –"She started to say something but thought better of it, "Have fun," She finished before pulling her friend away and back into the party. I stood there watching the point where I last saw their heads. People around here are just plain strange.

I headed for the kitchen and set my cup down on a cluttered table and grabbed a new one. Looking over the drink selections I decided I should just get straight to the point and drink some straight up tequila. Once I had my cup filled to the top I looked around the room. The kitchen is huge and probably the size of my room in our penthouse in New York.

I moved along to the song that was playing through the speakers, _I Like It_ by Enrique Iglesias. The perfect song to get in the mood to, so obviously the tequila is taking effect on me.

"You think Shar will be mad we're late?" I heard from behind me.

"No man she'll just want to cut your balls off…though she won't 'cause we all know Shar." There was laughter and then a door closed.

"Yeah, I mean it's Sharpay, she's going to be dramatic either way." I know that voice…

"I guess…" The first guy said, somewhat unsure.

"Here have a drink." I moved forward a little to make room for the second guy, but he tapped my shoulder anyways.

"Can I get a cup?" I nodded letting him reach around me, he smiled at me before getting his friend a drink. I know that hair…

"Now you're going to take this drink and you're going to man up. Then go and face Shar,"

"Okay I'll try," The first guy said

"Good now Hoops tell us about this fine bad ass that you're working with?"

"I wouldn't say I was working with her, just making sure she works."

"Yea but she's fine right? Does she have a nice ass?" The second guy asked.

"Taylor would kill you if she heard you talking like that." The first guy said.

"Shut up, Zeke we're trying to get information from Bolton." Fuck.

"Chad there's nothing to tell." Troy said with a chuckle…wait what does he mean nothing to tell? I happen to be the hottest thing to ever step foot in this town.

"Oh you're so lying," Zeke said. I think.

"Why do you say that?" Okay I so could leave but…I'm thinking this conversation may be interesting.

"Cause last week you told me her ass was the best you've ever seen." Well my ass is pretty nice.

"Yeah but that was before he caught her with Wood and practically flipped his shit." Chad said.

"Oh that's right, he punched my wall how can I forget –" Why would he punch a fucking wall over that? I mean I've had plenty of guys walk in on me and none of them reacted. He's so weird. My back is hot; my back gets hot when someone is looking at me. I feel it, his eyes, damn.

"Shut up Zeke,"

"Whoa, mood change," Chad said with a laugh. I downed the rest of my drink and set the empty cup on the table. I have to get out of here,

"Hey," I looked up and saw Dylan there, how long had he been standing there?

"H – hi," I said trying to focus on having a good time and not…him.

"Lets dance," he grabbed my hand and pulled me towards the dance floor. Not being able to resist I looked over my shoulder towards where they had been a moment ago but weren't there anymore.

-x-

"Let's go upstairs," Dylan mumbled in my ear for like the tenth fucking time. Trust me it's getting old really fast.

We're in the middle of the dance floor grinding and dropping it low to _Cooler than Me _by Mike Posner. I'm trying here; really I am but if he asks me to go up the fucking stairs one more time I'm out.

"We'll go upstairs soon enough." I replied, even though I'm not in the mood anymore.

I swear he's here, somewhere in this crowd; I can feel it. Why do I care where that airhead model is? It's just…weird. I don't know, I guess I have kind of taken a little liking to him. I mean he's still a bitch, but I don't know what I'm trying to say, but I just feel him. He's here. Why is this bothering me? I have no idea, maybe because he knows I know he hates the guy I'm grinding on? I mean he punched a fucking wall; he hates the guy so much. I just don't want a fucking fight…yeah that's it.

"You smell good," He said again moving his hands in between my thighs. Get into it Gabriella! Come on you do this all the time, just have sex with him and get on with your life.

I closed my eyes, trying to get into this. The music changed to _Dirty_ by Christina Aguilera, and the floor erupted in cheer as everyone got a little more risky with their moves. When I opened my eyes again I saw him. He's dancing with this blonde Britney wannabe, looking right back at me. I looked around at everyone in the crowd all singing along with the song, this will be fun.

As the beat dropped I moved against Dylan's groin in time getting a moan from him. I smirked moving a little faster in the beat. I looked back at Dylan and kept moving as his hands wandered over my body. Looking back up I made contact with him and reached up pulling the clip from my hair letting my locks fall around my shoulders. I clipped it on Dylan's shirt before dropping it low letting my hands run down his chest. Then I brought it up slow making sure to rub against Dylan's erection.

Smiling I looked over in his direction to see him paying more attention to me than his partner. Winking at him I turned now facing Dylan to end things right, but I still feel those eyes on me.

-x-

Stretching slightly I looked around in the now naturally lit room. My head is fucking killing me, I thought as I sat up slightly.

"Oh god," I groaned, realizing I was in someone else's bed.

Lifting the covers, I looked down and saw I was naked. Great, a one night stand for sure, no guy though. Typical. I've had this happen to me before; where the guy leaves before you wake up. Though I've done it to people more, usually only to people who knew their way around New York and had a ride home. I'm not totally heartless; I mean who does this bastard think he is? Leaving me here when I have no way home, at all, I don't even know the girl whose house this is. Dammit.

Getting out of the bed I looked around for my black underwear and matching bra. Standing, I realized I must have had more than I should have and decided to crawl around the room in search for my things. After finding my panties under the bed and my bra on a chair I quickly put the items on and searched for my dress.

Ew, I thought pausing when I found four condom wrappers scattered around the floor. I guess last night was better than I thought. Brushing the packages aside I continued crawling until I was on the other side of the bed. Grabbing my dress I stood carefully before slipping it on. Turning towards the dresser I looked in the mirror and frowned when I saw my hair.

I looked for my clutch and found it on a chair in the corner of the room. I picked it up and grabbed a hair tie from inside, tying my hair in a messy bun. I bent over and picked up my heels, looking around the room for anything else that might be mine. When I saw that there was nothing I headed for the door.

"Shit," I mumbled looking down to see what I had stepped on. I frowned seeing a thick silver chain coming from under the cover which was half off the bed.

Being the curious or noisy person I am I bent down and grabbed the chain to see on one end there was a clip for you to hook it to something. On the other end there was a circle locket; opening it I saw a picture of a blonde boy holding a basketball and a younger looking blonde girl. They looked like siblings…or maybe future lovers. Since it's no value to me I tossed it back on the ground and hurried from the room.

-x-

Looking around I quietly walked towards the back door going through the kitchen. I certainly don't want to get caught by the girl who owns this play with a hangover hardly able to walk. I mean she has free booze; I want to be her best friend East or West.

"Morning,"

"AHH!" I jumped looking over to see…him.

"Don't fucking scare me like that you dick," I snarled and grabbed my head. This fucking hangover is a bitch.

"Sorry," he lowered his voice. I rolled my eyes and headed for my exit once again but of course I forget he's a talker.

"Rough night?" I sighed, annoyed and looked back at him. I looked around again to listen for movement but thankfully found none. I walked towards the island he was sitting at and placed my shoes and clutch down.

"Yeah, it appears my date ditched me, a dick move but expected." I said with a shrug. I looked up at him and saw him watching me. "What? You want me to ask how your night was? Cause you look like hell too, so you know." I eyed his bed hair and the smile that came on his lips as he looked down. Not that he's cute or anything…

"My night was great," he paused a moment as if thinking over what he was going to say "I had…" he hesitated.

"Sex. You have the penis and know how to use it, so just say it." I said, it's too early for all of these feelings.

"Fine," he started obviously, not pleased with my input, "I fucked a beautiful girl last night and she isn't going to remember because we were both too drunk." He wasn't looking at me. I sighed,

"Well maybe you weren't good; if you were a girl would remember. Whoever I fucked was amazing." I said with a smirk. He glared at me before standing and coming towards me. I looked in his blue, no grey eyes, it's too early for this.

"I'll take you home. Stay here," he shoved his coffee into my hands before going upstairs.

I stood there in a stranger's kitchen alone with a cup of coffee waiting on a guy that I hate. 59 more fucking painful days where I get myself in these fucking awkward situations. Fuck my life.

* * *

**review? maybe?**

**xoxo Zoe**


	7. Chapter 7

Day 32 – 56 more to go…

"So how's work?" My father asked awkwardly trying to make conversation as we ate breakfast. I sighed playing with my food some more not bothering to look up at him.

"Good." Keep it short and to the point that's the best way to go really. He's looking at me, I can feel it. It's annoying like if you have something to say get some fucking balls and say it.

"How are you getting along with … the kids around here?" I frowned at his hesitation but let it drop.

"I'm getting along well." I said taking a bite of my sausage.

The sound of forks hitting plates was all that was heard for the rest of breakfast. I don't care that he's trying to be nice to me. If you want my honest opinion he's shit to me. How can he think after all of this time of hardly any contact I'd suddenly act like he was my dad? He isn't, he's shit to me as I said.

"Well I have to get to work do you need a ride anywhere?" I didn't shake my head or reply. I just stared at my plate playing with my food. I heard him sigh as he pushed back his chair and moved towards the kitchen putting his plate in the sink before leaving.

-x-

After I had finished my breakfast I walked into the family room and flopped on the couch. I have been sitting here ever since watching everything stupid that was on TV. I didn't have to work today which was a nice thing. I was sleeping until some nut job decided to come and ring the damn doorbell. No one ever comes here. Though if it's Dylan finally getting some balls and coming to say sorry for the one night stand, I'll be giving him a piece of my mind.

"Ew," I said after I opened the door. Troy grinned at me

"I know you're happy to see me." He said cheekily. I rolled my eyes walking back towards the couch lying down.

"That's what you think," I grumbled getting comfortable again. He came in closing the door behind him and coming to the couch lifting my legs so he could sit. I frowned looking at him; if I wasn't so lazy right now I'd tear his head off.

"You do see the other seats in the room right?" he looked at me then around the room, and back at me.

"Yea well I'm already comfortable." He said resting his arms on my legs. I rolled my eyes not having the time to deal with his…perkiness.

"Whatever." We stayed in silence, so much silence I totally forgot he was even there.

"Wait, why are you here?" I snapped sitting up suddenly alarmed. He laughed turning his body towards me slightly.

"I'm going bowling in an hour," He said with a smirk. I glared at him,

"Point!"

"I want you to come," He said with a shrug.

"Come where?"

"Bowling,"

"Ew," I said running a hand through my hair. My heart stopped for a moment realizing that my hair must look like shit.

"You look fine," He said making me glare at him again.

"You make me sick."

"You just can't take a compliment."

"No I can, just not from you." I sat up taking my legs off of his lap making sure to stay on my damn side of the couch. I rested my elbow on the armrest and leaned my face against my palm. I frowned at the TV as an old episode of Jersey Shore played.

"Stop looking at me," I grumbled

"I'm not looking at you," I turned to look at him to see him giving me an amused look. I snarled at him moving closer to the armrest.

"Come bowling with me, meet my friends." He said giving me this smile, I skipped a heartbeat.

"You have friends? Tell me they aren't talkers like you are." He chuckled looking down at his hands.

"Some of them are, others are more to themselves."

"What if I don't want to hang out with your loser friends?"

"You'd rather stay here alone?" I frowned glaring at him as he just smirked back at me.

-x-

"I can't believe I'm doing this."

"You'll have fun,"

"You wear shoes that other people have worn,"

"They sterilize them!"

"That's what they want you to believe,"

"Stop complaining, you're the one who came." Troy said changing lanes as we drove through this boring town.

"Cause I have nothing better to do."

"Exactly, so now you do," I turned glaring at him. He thinks he's so smart; he's annoying that's what he is.

Looking forward again I crossed my arms over my chest. I'm not going to have fun bowling I mean I've never been bowling. None of my friends in New York went bowling so I never went when any of my mother's friends asked me to go with their families. Yea I'm 17 years old and I've never been bowling. Yup story of my life.

"Here," He said bringing me from my thoughts. I looked around and saw the full parking lot with tons of teenagers standing around and heading inside.

"Is this like, where everyone comes?" I asked unbuckling my seatbelt.

"Yea pretty much, the downside is this is at the border." I frowned as he got out of the car making me hurry to get out also.

"What do you mean at the border," I closed the door to his black Audi and walking around to stand next to him. He smiled looking down at me before nodding for us to go in. I took this moment to look him up and down taking in his jeans that hung low allowing me to see his boxers. Also the semi tight t-shirt he wore with Van Halen on it.

"Well this is exactly on the border of East and West territory meaning both school come here. The place has a west and east bowling areas. Like it was designed knowing neither side wanted to see each other."

"So we're going on the East side." He chuckled looking back at me looking me up and down before looking forward again.

"Yea that's the point."

When we reached the entrance we went to a desk in the middle and I quickly saw what he meant by it being divided. I looked around at all of the teenagers packed in Albuquerque Lanes, where have these people been hiding? I wondered silently looking at some of the girls who looked too nice for their own good. I looked down at what I was wearing, a pair of wide leg jeans and a black tank top tucked in with a brown belt. My hair is down in soft curls and I wore light jewelry. I look cute, actually I look hot.

"You look good," Troy said catching my attention, I looked up at him giving him a, I – don't – believe – you look though I totally do.

"Really," He winked at me and I looked away instantly.

"Hiya Troy," The perky voice made me look at the girl behind the counter. She's young maybe 20 has dark brown hair with purple on the bottom section all cut in a funky bob style Rihanna used to have. She had a tattoo on shoulder blade that read '_If You Don't Live For Something, You'll Die For Nothing_.' On her wrist was a tattoo of a heart, a star and in cursive '_Wishing On Stars That He'll Find My Heart_.' So she's badass?

"Hey Carrie," Troy said leaning towards her over the counter, she leaned forward also. At first I feared they'd kiss – I mean I thought she'd kiss _him_ but they never came close enough to do so.

"Hot date?" I heard her ask looking over at me but I just snarled back. "Feisty, I like it; it's a change for you." She leaned back and smirked at Troy who laughed.

"She's so not my date," What's that supposed to mean? Am I not good enough to be his date or something?

"Then…"

"She's the girl mom was telling you about," Her eyes widened and she looked over at me with a grin then back at Troy. I'm still on the 'mom told you about' part, what the fuck did the bitch say?

"Respect," she said looking at me again, "Not many girls give Lucille a run for her money. You make me look like a saint." I grinned taking it as a compliment.

"Thanks," She looked back at Troy

"Sean says dinner is mandatory this week," Carrie said with a bored expression as she turned towards the wall of shoes grabbing a pair then giving them to Troy.

"Yea I had plans…" Troy's eyes drifted to me but I kept my eyes looking in the opposite direction. "But you know how mother is,"

"Oh dear mother," Carrie said with a laugh before addressing me "What size are you?" I frowned at what she said but they both looked at me expectantly so I said the first size I could think of since it's a common question.

"32 C," I said simply though I have a feeling that was wrong when Carrie started laughing and Troy looked at my chest then away quickly turning red.

"I meant shoes,"

"Oh, 7," I said trying to act like it was no big deal.

-x-

"My friends are over here," Troy said as we walked towards a lane where a group of people I'd seen at the party were gathered.

"Hey guys," Troy said getting a chorus of greeting, I mean you'd believe he was actually popular.

"Yo Hoops man what took you so long?" A curly haired guy said from his place sitting with a dark skinned girl I'd seen at the party…though my hangover has made it hard to remember what her name had been.

"Chad I had to go get someone," He turned and smiled at me "Everyone this is Gabriella, Gabriella this is …everybody." Troy said everyone said hi and I nodded looking around not caring.

"Well let's bowl," The curly haired one...Chad said. I looked around and took a seat at a table not too far from the lane everyone was at. Sitting I looked at the ugly ass shoes in my hand I'm trying to decide if I really want to put them on or just sit here.

"I remember you," I looked up to see the other girl from the party standing in front of me.

"I remember you too," I said with a smirk she smirked back.

"I've heard a lot about you,"

"Bad things I hope." She laughed nodding,

"Tons of bad things, which is why you should help us out," She said nodding towards the dark skinned girl next to her...Tonya?

"Hi, I'm Taylor," She said with a smile.

"Gabriella, I remember you from the party," She frowned for a moment before laughing and nodding.

"I remember you now,"

"I'm Sharpay; I hear you'd give me a run for my money. Mind showing us?" I shrugged standing

"What do you want me to do?" I asked, they shared a look then Sharpay looked at me giving me this evil smirk.

"We need you to distract Tom," She said nodding towards the food booth where this 30 something old fart was standing.

"That shouldn't be hard," I said pulling my tank top down a bit to expose my bra.

"Well we'll have to see how impressive you are." Sharpay said leading the way to the counter.

"Word around town is you have a sex tape," Taylor said walking in pace with me. I smiled flattered that the town has taken an interest in me.

"Have you seen it?" I asked looking over at her as she shook her head.

"No, but I assure you most of the guys looking at you have seen you naked." I laughed lightly as we approached the counter.

"Well I'll take what I can get," I gave her a wink before leaning over the counter towards Tom.

"Hi," I said touching his forearm lightly, his face started to turn red and he looked at my boobs immediately.

"H-h-hi," He stuttered.

"I'm Gabriella," I said giving him this special look i give when i want something.

"T-t-o-o-m" He said looking as if he may pass out at any moment. out of the corner of my eye i notice Sharpay sneaking behind the counter grabbing booze.

-x-

"Your turn," Taylor said sitting down after her turn bowling. My eyes widened slightly before recovering and standing going to pick a ball. As I said I haven't bowled a day in my life. So this should just be the most interesting thing in the world. I mean I've been watching everyone and they all seem to have a little something to do to look like an idiot before rolling the damn ball. More often than none I work better with anger so I'm going to try that and see where it goes.

After finding a ball that I could actually lift and fit my fingers in...never mind. I walked up to the lane and looked around at the other people who were all bowling. This town is really sad if the most amazing thing for teens is to bowl. When I reached the line I looked at the pins at the other end. I'm Gabriella fucking Montez, I can do this shit, and how fucking hard can it be? I smirked to myself picturing Dylan's head on the pin in the center. Pulling my arm back I smirked before releasing the ball and watching it roll at a fast speed.

When the ball hit the pins I didn't believe it at first. If you didn't know any better you'd think I actually spent fucking time playing this game but I haven't. Truthfully I mean you can sit there thinking its bullshit or whatever but I'm being serious I wouldn't put these shoes on for fun.

"AHHH!" I screamed when it finally registered what really had just happened. I jumped in the air and turned back to the group, to see the guys with their jaws on the floor and Taylor and Sharpay screaming with me. They ran over bringing me into a hug.

"You bitch! You're fucking amazing!" Sharpay yelled as we walked over to the seats.

"You must bowl a lot." Taylor commented shaking her head. I chuckled giving them a shrug as if.

"What's your last name?" Chad asked looking at me as he picked up his ball.

"Montez," I said confidently.

"Well Montez it's on like Donkey Kong." Chad said making me laugh a little.

"Bring it,"

-x-

Bowling is the stupidest most competitive thing I've ever seen happen inside a building that men and woman can play at the same time. Seriously it does get old after a while you know. But these people fucking enjoy it like it's going out of style tomorrow. Well to be honest it went out of style when it was invented but I won't dwell on that too much.

I stood leaving the group to their game after changing back into my flats. I walked towards the bathroom with the intent of going inside to fix my make up but a smell halted me. I turned quickly as two boys walked towards a door leading to what seemed to be the back of the building. I looked over at the group who hadn't seemed to notice I'd left and went outside.

Instantly I was hit with the unmistakable smell of weed. I've only smoked it about 5 times and as I've said it gives me a horrible headache afterwards. Though for some reason being stuck in this boring ass town makes me want to take every chance of rebellion that there is. I wrapped my arms around myself walking over to a group of stoners by the light in the back. The smell is so strong it's like getting a fucking high by just standing in the area.

"Whoa, a babe," One of them said in a slurred fashion looking at me. A tall guy with moppy hair turned and looked at me along with the rest of the teens hiding out.

"Are you lost?" He asked looking back at the group obviously not caring for my presences. I walked forward and stood at his side eying the joint in his hand. I held out my hand and he looked me up and down before shaking his head no.

"What?" I snapped

"Listen, you're Bolton's princess. He'll beat the shit out of me if you get stoned." I frowned for many fucking reasons at this statement but don't feel like expressing them.

"I can handle the shit, and I'm not Bolton's fucking anything. He only wishes I was." I said seriously.

"Just let her have some, she's tough I've heard of her." This girl with blonde and black hair said. The guy eyed me up and down again before handing me the joint hesitantly.

"Fine just make sure you don't pass out or anything." I nodded looking at the joint in my hand bringing back many memories from the raves I've been to.

"What's in this?" I asked looking up at him.

"Weed, it's fresh." I nodded

"What do I have to do for this?"

"Just...nothing."

"Oh come on, if it's fresh I have to do something..." He looked at me in this way that made me smile. I tried to remember how to kiss for a moment before bringing the joint to my mouth and inhaling. I held the breath wrapping my arm around his neck pulling him down towards me and kiss him releasing the air and pulling away to watch him blow it out.

"I guess you have done this before."

"Only a few times," I said taking it in again. "I'm a little rusty."

-x-

I now fully remember why I stopped smoking weed besides the long term affects it has on you. This horrible feeling I have shortly after, my friend Piper always told me it was because I was so skinny, I needed more fat so I could handle it all. Monique always said after that, that I need to eat more but I personally think I eat plenty. So I always rule their reasons out since well I can.

I walked back into the building instantly feeling lightheaded as the cool air hit me. Everything is loud and bright but I need to sit down...somewhere. I moved towards the group of people who seemed to be getting ready to go. I stood by a table swaying like that chick from Paranomal Activity, though I may be standing straight...I'm not sure.

"Are you okay?" my eyes widened seeing Taylor standing in front of me with Sharpay.

"I'm in paradise." I said giving them a smile. They both laughed linking arms with me leading me towards what I think is the exit...or the pathway to Hell.

"I can tell you're in paradise." Taylor said.

"Look it's Haley," We all stopped to walking

"Which one?" I asked.

"The red head." I looked over at a group of girls and blinked a few times trying to focus.

"She looks like a slut," I said making Sharpay laugh pulling us back towards the exit.

"She is, and she's Troy's ex."

"His ex!"

"Yup, his ex." Taylor confirmed.

"He dated that? Why?" I asked

"I don't know, they broke up over this stupid thing." Taylor said with a shrug as we went out into the night air. These temperature changes are really getting to me.

"What's that?" I asked leaning on Taylor.

"She claims Troy didn't care enough about her." Sharpay said with a shrug.

"Well he cares more about his hair than anything." I said with a laugh.

"What's so funny?" Zeke asked grabbing Sharpay's hand.

"Gabriella is the most amazing girl I've ever met." Sharpay said kissing him quickly before turning to Troy. "She's a keeper I love her." She said simply as I walked over to Chad.

"Dance with me."

"Uh, I don't dance." He said with a smirk.

"OH come oonnnnnnn," I drawled out grabbing his hand "Live for today and stop thinking about tomorrow." I wrapped my arms around his neck and placed my head on his chest swaying to music that wasn't playing.

"I think it's time for Gabriella to go home." A voice said making me pull from Chad suddenly. I turned and stared at Troy as if seeing him for the first time. Happy music is playing in my head and sunshine is everywhere and my heart is thumping fast. A slow smile came on my face as everyone said goodbye and Troy lead me to his car.

-x-

Troy parked his car a few houses down so my father wouldn't see it, like I care if the old man does. We're walking into my backyard which I haven't fucking been in since I was little. This is only because he doesn't want to ring my doorbell and hand me over to my father stoned. Though I'm sure he wouldn't care since I'm a fucking disgrace in his eyes. Yea story of my life.

"This is why I don't smoke weed," He grumbled stopping in the middle of the yard.

"But it's fucking as good as a, a , an orgasm." I said leaning my head to my left smiling at him. He looked over at me and tried not to smile but it was there.

"I'm sure it is."

"It really is you should try iiiiiiiittt." I said before giggling again. He rolled his eyes and put his hand back over my mouth.

"You are seriously -"

"Adoooorrrable." I said said rolling my head forward.

"I was going to say - yea you're adorable." He said lightly making me feel like I had in the parking lot earlier.

"Where's your room?" He asked after clearing his throat brining both of us from our thoughts.

I lifted my head and stared at my room a moment trying to register that it was for sure mine. I blinked a few times before lifting my arm pointing at it and dramatically saying "There," He laughed this time making me smile and roll my head back to look at him as he did a smile of my own to give.

"How the hell are we supposed to get up there?" He wondered out loud. I finally dropped my arm and shrugged looking around the yard

"We could use the tree..." He said making me look at the big ass Rhino in my yard.

"What?" I asked loudly making Troy put his hand back over my mouth and his arm around my waist pulling me into the shadows.

"You have got to stay quiet. I'm serious." He said tickling my neck making me giggle, he's warm and comfy...

"You could ride on my back." He said making me look at him like he's crazy.

-x-

"We could die," I said looking down

"I don't think that will happen," I looked back at him and frowned

"How can you be soooo sure?"

"I'll protect you." He said simply making me smile, I wrapped my arms tighter around his neck and laid my head on his back.

"Tarzan," I whispered.

"What?" He asked as he continued to climb slowly.

"You're Tarzan, I'm Jane," I said closing my eyes.

"Uh, okay."

"Tarzan has hot body, Tarzan Climb trees, Jane rides on Tarzan back." I said with a giggle "You know that silly."

"Oh yea, Tarzan."

"Tarzan."

-x-

"Where are you going?" I called out as Troy tried to leave again. He froze turning while scratching his neck.

"Home?" I frowned from my position on my bed.

"Why? Can't you stay?" He chuckled.

"I don't think -"

"Please?" I said with a pout. He sighed looking around.

"I'll just -"

"Help me," I said putting my arms in the air.

"What?"

"Change," I said simply. He stared at me a moment before walking over hesitantly and looked me up and down."Hurry my arms hurt." I said moving slightly.

He sighed reaching for my belt unbuckling it and pulling my tank top out of my pants. I shivered from his touch causing him to look at me a moment but I only stared at him...blankly. He looked back down and unbuttoned my pants and helped me stand before pulling my pants down and helping me step out of them. His hands cupped my waist making me feel like I was on fire and he's just standing there watching me burn. He lifted my tank top over my head and fixed my hair for me afterwards.

"What are you -"

"Just a shirt, any shirt." I said with a shrug putting my arms down as he nodded looking around. I smiled as he walked towards the closet and followed him watching how he walked.

"This - HI," He said turning around with a shirt in his hand. I smiled at him and looked at the shirt.

"Sure," I took it from his hands and put it on lazily before getting in the bed. He stood there awkwardly looking around my room but I found it adorable. I smiled briefly before frowning.

"You've never done this before, have you?" I asked innocently

"Done what?" He asked rubbing the back of his neck as he walked closer to my bed.

"Taken care of a girl." He stared at me in confusion but I just continued talking "I remember this one time I was with Tyler, a reoccurring hook up, and we were in my room just sitting there and then the next thing I know he's hard and we're ripping our clothes off each other!" I laughed at the memory patting the spot on the bed next to me. "We had to stay quiet since his parents were home; quite difficult since the boy is one hell of a screamer." I said as he finally decided he was going to lay down with me.

He kicked his shoes off before lying on the bed carefully. Leaning against the headboard he opened his arms allowing me to move into his embrace. I laid my head on his shoulder but moved closer and closer until my head was in the nook of his neck fitting perfectly like a key. His left arm snaked around me letting his fingertips rest on my temple rubbing it softly. I closed my eyes savoring the feeling of relief that this was giving me. His scent it's so...I can't think of many amazing words right now but it's addicting.

"She's a bitch you know,"

"Who?"

"Haley, your ex."

"Why do you say that?"

"She broke up with you cause she thought you didn't care. But you must - you must have cared. Cause you're here caring about me and I'm nothing but a bitch to you. What could possibly make me more special than your ex?" I mumbled as I started to drift into my mind which was still slightly high.

"Bolton,"

"Yea?"

"Promise me something." I said opening my eyes to look up into his blue ones.

"Sure." He said with a bit of hesitation.

"Don't." I said simply closing my eyes.

"Don't what?"

"Just don't, whenever you start to think something that deals with me, just don't."

"You make no sense."

"I'm a fuck up, okay? Just don't, I'm out of here at the end of the summer no matter what you say or do. So _don't _bother."

"What makes you think I'd want you to stay?" He asked softly but it was the last thing I heard before I started to drift into slumber

He doesn't know it yet, but he's going to want me to stay. I'm the most interesting person who has come to this town in years. I only have to go through 56 more days of this shit. Great. Fucking fantastic.

* * *

**Review? Maybe?**

**xoxo Zoe**


	8. Chapter 8

Day 42 – 46 more to go…

"_What are you doing?" I said softly staring into his eyes getting lost in the blue storm. _

"_Nothing," He smirked with a certain twinkle in his eye that showed he knew exactly what he was doing to me and wasn't backing down. I'm never the weak one in the situation but my mind is doing a bad job of controlling my body right now cause I can't think of anything to say. _

"_Oh," I said breathlessly staring at his lips._

"_So you don't like me?" _

"_That's right."_

"_Really I don't believe that." He put a hand on the wall behind me right above my head. My eyes shot to his in shock as he leaned in closer. His lips were hovering centimeters from mine and I could feel his breath on my lips. I shivered in anticipation for what could be coming next._

"_Prove it," he whispered before- _

"AHHHHHHHHH!" I screamed waking from the dream- I mean nightmare that I was having about –

"Dreaming about me?" I turned wildly towards my balcony where the airhead was leaning against the door smirking at me. I stared at him wide eyed not believing he was really there. Suddenly I felt my face becoming hot but I'm just going to say it's from surprise.

"What the hell are you doing here?" he walked into my room in a pair of shorts, Converse, and a blue t-shirt. He kneeled on the bed and looked at me a moment that smirk still on his lips.

"We have a job to do. So get ready." He reached up and pushed some of my hair behind my ear. I felt my face actually my whole body become hotter as I jumped from the bed touching my hair.

"Get out!" he chuckled shaking his head standing from the bed and walking towards the balcony again.

"Just get ready, not that you don't look cute now, but I doubt your dad would approve of you walking in the street in a see through shirt and underwear." With that he left.

I looked down to see that I was wearing a white tank top and no bra since well they are bothersome at night. You can totally see my tits through this thing. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and rushed to the bathroom wanting to scream when I saw myself.

When the hell did he become the confident one, and I turned into a 12 year old?

-x-

I walked down to the sidewalk where he was standing wearing a pair of aviators that just made him look…horrible. His head looks too long for his body or…something.

"You shouldn't make a habit of coming into my room like that. If you do it again I will cut your dick off – not that you need it – and call the police." I snarled at him but he only chuckled and started walking towards wherever we are going.

"Don't worry I'm not interested in coming in your room again anyways."

"What's that supposed to mean?" I demanded to know rushing to catch up with him. He looked me up and down taking in my Converse, shorts, and blue tank top. He chuckled shaking his head

"Nice outfit," he finally said after we had walked about a block. I frowned looking down at what I was wearing. I opened my mouth to respond but instantly stopped when I looked at him as he walked away realizing we were matching.

"I need to go back NOW!" I screamed turning and stomping back to my house.

_I can't believe him! How dare he act like that around me. Like, like he is some big shot or something, like he is the shit. He's most definitely not I am the best damn thing in this relationship and he needs to know that. _I stopped walking a moment thinking over the thought that I just had. _No definitely not a relationship I mean we just are together a lot and…we are uh co-workers in a way. _

"AHHHHHH!" I screamed as I was lifted off the ground and over Troy's shoulder. "What the actual fuck are you fucking doing? Put me the fuck down!" he hit my butt firmly

"Hey there are kids around here, it is summer." He scolded, I huffed hitting his butt.

"I don't care put me down so that I can go home and change. There is no way I want people around here to see me matching you! They may think we're like a fucking couple!" I hit his butt again to make my point.

"You know the more you keep doing that, the more turned on you're making me, so you better stop while you're ahead." I opened my mouth to saying something that would surely shut that damn airheaded, hairspray inhaling, ugly faced model up.

"Hey! I wear the pants in this relationship not you!"

"Well maybe you're rubbing off on me more than you think."

"UGH! I hate you!" I yelled hitting his back this time.

"Hey cool it right now,"

I paused trying to slow down my heart which was beating so fast. He just makes me so mad, and shy, and embarrassed, and annoyed all at the same time lately. I never feel like this, I don't even recognize myself when I look in the mirror anymore. Sure I'm wearing the same labels and I have the same hair. My figure is as attractive as it was when I came and I haven't grown taller. Yet I look totally different than I used to.

At work the other day, I was looking at my twitpics on Twitter. The girl in those pictures isn't even here anymore and I want her back. She needs to come back but I don't know how to get her back. I'm changing and I don't like it at all. I need a way to get back to how I was and I need to find that something soon.

"Here," Troy said placing me down on the ground.

"About time you let me down you stupid jerk!" I screamed hitting him as I continued to talk. "I swear if you ever do something like that again I will personally cut your dick off and toss it in the ocean."

"Are you done?" he asked grabbing my hands to prevent me from hitting him anymore. I huffed turning to look at the place that we were at. I frowned seeing it was another house, one that I had driven by before but never actually paid attention to.

"Who's house is this?" I asked looking up at him as he just smiled.

"Mine, come on." He grabbed my hand and dragged me towards the front door.

"Why are we here? If you think I'm going to teach you about how things work down there you're dreaming." I said as we walked through the front door. He stopped walking making me bump into him.

"We're painting the guest room. My mom told me to do it and I thought that this would be the perfect opportunity for you to get some work done." He looked over my face making me nervous for some reason.

"Paint?" I asked breathless under his gaze.

"Come on," he said shaking his head and leading me upstairs keeping me from looking around the house.

-x-

"What if I get dirty?" I asked as he poured some light green paint into a tray. I looked around at the empty room and the covered floor.

"Well that's why I said not to wear something that you would miss."

"You actually never said that –"

"look just don't worry about it, if you get dirty you do." He said with a shrug. He picked up this stick thingy that had one of those…rolling things at the end and started painting. I frowned and looked at the brush in my hand then at him again. What the fuck am I supposed to do?

"Can you really not figure it out?" he sighed putting down the stick and coming over to me. He grabbed the brush and dipped it in the paint. "To believe you're always calling me the airhead." I frowned bending over and grabbing the other brush dipping it in the dark green paint I had. Without thinking I painted his cheek. He froze and slowly turned towards me but I just backed away laughing.

"Hey! That's what you get for saying that!" I said unable to control my laughter.

"No you're gonna get it," He said dipping his brush in the paint and coming towards me.

"No, no, no…TROY!" I screamed running from him

"No! Come here!" I ran towards the closet and started opening the door but didn't make it in since he grabbed my waist pulling me from the closet.

"NOOO! I'm sorry okay don't do this!" I begged through my laughter.

"You have to take this like a man," He said tugging me harder making me lose my grip on the closet door handle. Before I could even try and get away he painted my face with the dark green paint coming from my forehead all the way down to my chin.

"You dick! It's war!" I moved from his arms grabbing the big rolling stick and covered it in light green paint and quickly turned and painted his leg.

-x-

"Here you need some on your nose." I leaned over and painted some dark green on Troy's nose

"Oh nice," he said looking around the room, "You know, we have managed to get majority of the paint on each other and not the walls. My mother will kill me." I laughed looking around also.

"Yea she probably will, it'll save me the trouble at least." I said poking his stomach. He rolled onto his side so he was facing me on the floor. He grabbed some of my hair that was covered in paint.

"You're going to have a time getting this out,"

"Yea thanks to you, you brat." I swatted his hand away

"At least we had fun,"

"Fun? You think this is fun? I'm dirty and this was not fun." I replied stubbornly looking away from him. He brought his hand back towards my face and cupped my left cheek and made me turn to look at him.

Maybe I did have fun today, more fun than I've had in a really long time. I rarely laugh this much on the same day; I'm normally getting into trouble by doing something I'm not supposed to be doing. But something about being with him just makes me act like this different person, this person totally different from the person who arrived here 42 days ago.

Looking at him now I'd be lying if I said I couldn't feel my whole body becoming hot. Or the fact that my heart is beating like crazy. I've never had this happen to me before and if it has happened I just brushed the feelings aside. Maybe he's not as bad looking as I've been saying, maybe I've just been lying to myself.

His thumb rubbed against my cheek in circular motion but I could hardly notice since I was lost in his eyes. Yes as cheesy as that fucking sounds it's fucking true and I hate it. He moved closer towards me though I tried to move back but he had a grip on me.

"Don't,"

"Don't what?" I heard myself respond as I searched his eyes.

"Just don't, if it's comfortable, why make it uncomfortable?" I frowned not totally understanding what he meant.

"What are you –"

"Shh," he whispered closing the space between the two of us.

When his lips touched mine I froze out of shock. I stared at him as he kissed me with his eyes closed but didn't try and push him away. I blinked a few times trying to figure out what I should do, how to react. All I could think to do was to close my eyes and just…be comfortable.

I turned my body so that it was more comfortable. He's a better kisser than I thought…not that I often thought about kissing him I just mean that…it's nice. I've never actually kissed a guy like this before; it's soft and sweet…innocent even. All of the kisses I can remember have been rushed and forceful and messy, this is like something out of one of those sappy love stories. When we pulled apart after what seemed like forever I was on top of him, a position change I hadn't noticed. I stared at him a moment taking in how he looked at this moment. He looked happy really, really, happy.

"I should go," I said quickly moving to stand up.

"Why?"

"I need to get cleaned and everything. I'm covered in paint –"

"Shower here," he said sitting up and shrugging as if it was nothing.

"Here?" he stood up going to his full height.

"Yea you can shower in my sisters room, I'll give you some of my clothes since I don't think you're the same size as her." He said walking out of the room.

"Hey who said I wanted to wear your clothes. Oh-" I stopped short coming out of the room to see him leaning against the wall looking down at me.

"I promise I don't have cooties." I rolled my eyes.

"That's not what I'm worried about catching. I was thinking more on the lines of lice or flees."

"Hardy har harr," he said sarcastically walking down the hall.

"Are we going to your room? I bet you still have Superman sheets…or whatever it is boys are into." I teased as I followed him.

"Please it's all about Batman anyways."

"Oh whatever, Batman has nothing on Superman."

"That's what you think, I'll leave this here since I know you're a girl and you don't know any better." He gave me a wink before opening the door to his room.

"it's so…blue in here. I bet you haven't had many girls in here." I walked over to his bed and grabbed a basketball pillow he had.

"Hey I've had a few girls in here. Only special ones though," I peeked over at him but his back was to me as he search through his drawers.

"Don't think anything about today changes our relationship." I said tossing the pillow back on the bed as he turned back towards me.

"What about today?"

"I don't know, but I'm just letting you know that nothing changes." He nodded walking closer to me.

"Here you can wear these, I'll show you the shower." He nodded his head for me to follow him and left the room. I huffed looking around the room once more before following him.

"You can use her stuff if you want, I'm sure that she won't notice…just don't get anything dirty."

"How can you expect me not to if I'm covered in paint."

"Listen I'll clean it up if you make a mess. Okay don't worry you're little head about it." He said laughing as he patted my head.

"What am I your dog?"

"Well you do act like a female one most of the time…" I punched him in the arm though he didn't respond with any sign of pain. I huffed again before moving past him to go into the bathroom.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry but you can't deny the truth." He said after wrapping his arm around my waist keeping me from walking further into the bathroom.

"If you keep touching me like this I may never be a bitch again."

"Maybe that wouldn't be so bad of a change." I snarled him but he only laughed "I like them feisty don't worry."

"Whatever…"

"Oh and about today," He said letting go of me "It's good to know that the feeling is mutual." He touched the small of my back and pushed me further in the bathroom before closing the door.

"This feeling is _so_ not mutual!" I yelled towards the closed door.

-x-

"What's with the face?" Troy asked when I walked into his room after spending forever in the shower.

"I scrubbed on my skin so fucking hard it started bleeding." I held out my red arms for him to see. He looked over at my arms and chuckled.

"Poor baby,"

"I didn't want your sympathy, I was just telling you what the face was for." I mumbled going over to his bed and sitting down.

"You look nice in my clothes," I looked down at the basketball shorts and t-shirt I was wearing.

"Uhm, thanks." I said playing with my still wet hair. I looked him over a moment and realized he still didn't have a shirt on, nice.

"I'll have to go buy more paint…then paint that room before my mom gets home cause she'll be pissed." He dropped on the bed behind me stretching across the whole thing. "I'll get you lunch then drop you off before going to the store."

"You're going to paint that whole room…by yourself?"

"Most likely, I'll probably call Chad or Zeke to help, we'll get it done." He sighed letting his arm rest over his eyes.

"Oh," I turned towards him a little more but didn't look at him.

"You can stay if you –"

"No! I don't want to stay here longer than I have to," he sat up and leaned in close to me with this annoying smirk on his face.

"I don't believe that for a second."

"Shut up, you better believe it cause it's true."

"I'm never going to let you forget." I looked over at him regretting it as soon as my eyes connected with his happy blue ones.

"Forget what?" As soon as I finished my question he grabbed me and pulled me on top of him so he was now laying comfortably.

"Come here," he growled pulled me down so we could kiss.

Alright if he wasn't just a great kisser I'd push him away. It's like when we kiss our mouths were just made for each other. Yea that sounds weird but it's true I can't help it. Damn him being a good kisser, just imagine what he's like in bed oh gosh. Though for some reason I feel like I've kissed him before today.

"None of this," I said pushing him away finally.

"Oh come on you like it."

"So what if I like it? I'm bored in this shithole! You must be inhaling too much hairspray if you actually believe that I like you!" I moved away from him and got off the bed and went to stand by the door.

"Fine be like that, I don't like you either."

"What?"

"You heard me Gabriella, I don't like you either."

"Good,"

"Good,"

"Fine,"

"Fine!"

"What's with all the yelling?" I jumped turning around to see Rose standing there looking like a deer in headlights.

"Rose!" Troy stood up coming to stand next to me."Why are you back so early." Rose smiled looking from me to Troy.

"I left my phone…then I heard yelling so I figured…hmm about time." She smiled before walking away.

"Wait! No we are not –" I started explaining following her from the room but Troy just wrapped his arms around my shoulders pulling me back towards his warm body.

"Let's just be comfortable, even if it's just for today and tomorrow you wake up angry again." He rested his chin on my head and inhaled deeply. I sighed grabbing his hand with mine at first to pull him away from me but then I just left them there, comfortably.

Maybe 46 days should be used having fun instead of being mad. Once I'm in college I will be back to normal I mean what can really change in a summer?

* * *

**Review? Maybe?**

**xoxo Zoe**


	9. Chapter 9

Day 47 – 41 more to go. . .

"She's pretty," Who is fucking talking?

"I think she's ugly."

"She's not! Look, her hair is like a princess's" What the hell is pulling my hair?

I forced myself from my peaceful slumber and started coming back to the real world. I stretched a little before starting to open my eyes. Though what I saw was not something I thought I'd see. There are two little children on my bed surely leaving their little germs all over my bedspread which I just got washed might I add.

"What the fuck are you?" I screamed pulling the covers up to my chin. The girl – who had brown hair and greenish eyes – pointed at me alarmed.

"Ooo you said a bad word! You have to put a dollar in the bad jar." I snarled at her making her cower behind the boy who looked slightly older than her yet not too much older.

"Your hair is all messy." I gasped putting a hand on my head touching my messy curls before snapping my eyes at him and glaring.

"Your face,"

"Yours," Brat.

"Get out of my room damnit!" I screamed moving around angrily. They slowly crawled off the bed but didn't leave my room, only stared at me.

"Are you mad?" The girl asked looking sad.

"No shit," I sighed running hand through my hair in frustration. I mean where did they come from? The sky?

"That's $3 now," Said the boy, I glared at them for a few seconds before jumping from the bed and chasing them out of the room.

They screamed running out of my room and down the hall towards the staircase turning back every so often to see if I'm still after them. They seem to be enjoying this work out too much. "Come back here!" I yelled as I chased them down the stairs. Once we were on the main floor I stopped dead in my tracks when I saw a woman standing there now holding the little girl and looking at me in shock.

"Hello Gabriella, it's been a long time. You've grown up beautifully." She said with a bright smile that made her green eyes light up. I'm not lesbian or anything but…damn she looks like someone out of a magazine after it's been photoshopped.

"Uh…hi," I say a little in shock that she knows who I am.

"Oh you're awake," My father said walking into the family room looking happier than I've seen him my whole stay which is understandable. "Gabriella this is my sister Lauren and her two kids Lily and Tyler, they are going to be staying here for the rest of the summer. So be nice. "He ended giving me a very stern look before smiling at Lauren "I'm going to go get the rest of the bags." He said before leaving again.

"We come and stay every year; David said that it shouldn't be a problem this year…I guess he didn't tell you. I'm sorry," She said giving me a small smile but all I could do was shrug. Looking her over she actually looks like she's in touch with the world judging off her clothes which look very this season. Wonder what she does?

"It's fine I just didn't expect two kids on my bed when I woke up." I said glaring at the little brats.

"I told you to go look around, not bother people who are sleeping," She scolded looking from one demon to the other. "I'm sorry they won't do it again." She said now directing her gaze to me.

"They probably will, but trust I'll be prepared next time." I say with a smirk crossing my arms over my chest.

"Where do these bags go?" I stood up straight feeling suddenly alert at the voice that I hear entering the house. Lauren raises an eyebrow at me obviously catching the change in my posture. Then he comes around the corner looking…like…ugh!

He's wearing a grey beater that hugs his body perfectly and a pair of denim shorts that hang at his hips showing off his swim trunks. He was carrying three suitcases that were fairly large making his arms look just…I need a fan or something. Though I won't give him the satisfaction of thinking I actually like him like him, cause I don't. I'm just physically attracted to him. So I glared at him showing my displeasure in seeing him.

"Upstairs!" Dad called out. Troy nodded before looking at us his eyes stopping a moment longer on me than the others.

"Do you need help those bags are kind of heavy," Lauren said setting Lily down on the ground to move to help Troy.

"No it's fine I've got it." Troy said giving her a dazzling smile that made her blush.

"Okay well follow me." She said coming back towards me giving me a smile that said something like, she understands why I reacted the way I did. I moved to the side so they could make it up the staircase easily. Troy looked at me as he moved past but I didn't look at him, why is he here anyways?

"Is he your boyfriend?" Lily asked now standing in front of me.

"No he's annoying." I said with a huff

"He's cute, think he'll be my boyfriend?" She asked excitedly before running up the stairs after them.

-x-

I walked out of my bathroom after taking a shower and changing to see Troy sitting on my bed, like it's just the thing to do instead of going home. I glared at him but didn't say anything.

"Get your swim stuff; we're going to a party." He said simply watching me as I walked around my room.

"Who said I wanted to go somewhere with you?" I said simply

"I know you want to come so just get ready okay?"

"Why should I?" I asked stubbornly as he stood up and walked towards me.

"Because you want to see me in my swim stuff as much as I want to see you in yours."

"You're repulsive,"

"So are you," he leaned in close to me looking me in the eye.

"I hate you,"

"I hate you more." He said looking like he's enjoying this. "Kiss?" he asked wrapping his arms around my waist. I looked away from him

"No,"

"Come on,"

"No,"

"Fine," he said moving away from me and heading out of my room. I stared at his retreating body until he was out of my sight. I can't believe he left.

I walked towards the door slowly, half expecting him to come back around the corner but he didn't. Going into the hall I stopped in my tracks when he was leaning against the wall smirking at me. He knew I would come, that bastard.

"Just for that you aren't getting anything." I snapped turning back to my room.

"Oh come here," He said grabbing my arm and turning me back towards him. He grabbed my chin and quickly pecked me on the lips before letting go. "Was that so hard?"

"Yes,"

"You're so annoying," he said shaking his head looking away from me and leaning back against the wall.

"Well so are you," I said turning and walking back in my room to get my stuff for this lame frame party.

-x-

"So you mad with yo mad ass?" Chad said to Zeke who was freaking out over half of the food already being gone.

"What did you expect? We're hungry people." Troy said with a shrug continuing to eat the chips off his plate.

"Babe don't worry I have tons of food, I'm rich." Sharpay said wrapping her arms around Zeke's neck pulling him down so that they could kiss. I rolled my eyes at this PDA couples make me sick. To avoid watching this I grabbed a plate and started filling it with food knowing that I probably won't eat it all but you never know. Once my plate was full I moved from the kitchen to the back yard where a bunch of hormone driven people were.

"You're not going to eat all of that are you?" Taylor asked coming up next to me eyeing my plate.

"Of course," I said non-chalantly

"Wow I took you as one of those girls crazy about calories but it's good to know you're normal." She teased giving me a light nudge. I laughed looking around at some of the people at the party before my eyes landed on one girl that I have seen before though I can't place her now.

"Who's that?" I asked Taylor nodding towards a red head in a green and white stripped bikini.

"Haley, Troy's ex, looks like she's on the prowl today too." Taylor said shaking her head at how Haley was flirting with a group of guys.

"What a slut,"

"Yea pretty much, and she can't seem to let Troy go, shame really. She's so pretty and yet she's going after Bolton. Right?" she asked looking at me a moment.

"Duh Bolton is just ugh," I said not able to think of a good response since I was too busy comparing myself to this chick. Yes, a habit I would never admit to doing aloud but what can I say the bitchiness is mainly an act if you haven't noticed. It's harder to survive in New York than you'd think.

"Nice suit by the way," Taylor said bringing me from my thoughts I looked down at what I was wearing. A traditional bikini style with solid pink bottoms and a green and pink polka dot top.

"Thanks I like yours too." Taylor was wearing a cute black and white tikini. Though I'm not a fan of them this one is legit cute.

"Thanks," She said rolling her eyes. "If I had your body I would wear a bikini but I don't so…" I frowned stuffing a chip in my mouth and lifting the top of her suit.

"You so do what are you talking about?" I said staring at her like she's crazy which I think she is. I picked a cookie up off my plate and took a bite of it, mmm sugar cookie.

"Whatever, you eat whatever you want and probably don't gain an ounce."

"I have a fast metabolism, but watch me get fat when I'm older. Shit happens dude so I'm eating while I'm young." I said giving her a wink though that's not really the reason why I'm eating so much on this occasion.

"Ugh Zeke needs to chill about the food. It's ruining the vibe around here." Sharpay said coming out pouting.

"You're just mad that he won't go make out in the pool with you."

"Well he won't leave that damn food. I knew I should have gotten a caterer or something." She said grabbing a chip off of my plate looking around at all of the teens in her yard. "I swear I'm so glad I am graduating. I don't feel obligated to invite all of the upperclassmen to my parties anymore." I gave her a confused look since if I don't want someone to come I surely won't invite them and I kind of get that vibe from Sharpay also.

"Zeke always tries to be nice to everyone. He doesn't have a mean bone in his body so even if Shar only invited certain people he would have invited everyone else anyways." Taylor explained seeing my look.

"He's like Bolton,"

"Yea he is, they all are, it's so damn annoying." Sharpay said rolling her eyes before her eyes landed on Haley. "Ugh why is she here, she's so annoying." She turned towards Taylor and I and fluffed up her hair "Oh my gosh guys isn't this party like the best? You both look fab by the way, oh do you know where Troy bear is?" She said in this voice that annoys the shit out of me.

"Does she really talk like that?"

"Yes," They both said in unison. How annoying but I guess two annoying people belong together.

-x-

I'm in the kitchen, again, eating more food though really I'm watching Troy and Haley as they talk in the hall. Not that I care or anything I just am curious as to what's so appealing about…either of them. So far all I can tell is that Haley is a flirt most likely one of those girls who says she gets along with guys more than females. Sure I say that too but that doesn't mean I hang out with guys all the time personally I think I'm better by myself.

"Hey," I jumped to see Rose standing next to me.

"Hi what are you doing here?"

"I was invited but I just got off work so I just came straight here." She looked behind her to see Troy and Haley talking in what seemed like a 'deep' conversation.

"Wait aren't you and Troy together now?" she asked in pure confusion,

"Ew no," I said simply, I would have snapped on her but she looked at me so innocently I didn't have the heart to do so.

"Oh I just thought…nevermind. You two would be cute together though." She said honestly giving me a smile before someone called her name.

"It's okay you can go." I said as she walked away after said bye. I looked over at where Troy was only to see that the two had disappeared. I huffed dropping my plate on the table and stomping out to the pool.

I didn't stop until I reached the edge of the pool and sat down next to this big guy with already wet hair. I looked down at my feet in the water trying to keep myself from thinking about anything else.

"You haven't gotten in yet?" I looked to my right to see Chad sitting down next to me.

"No I'm not into getting my hair wet." I said a little harsher than I had intended to in the first place.

"Oh, I'm the same way having to keep these locks intact." He said shaking his head which was already wet getting me wet also.

"Hey !" I exclaimed moving to shove him when I was pushed into the water. As I went under the water I swallowed some still in shock over what was happening hopefully I don't break out from this. Damn boys; wait til I get back up there.

Once I resurfaced I pushed my hair back out of my face and bobbed up and down for a while glaring at Chad and Zeke as they had trouble staying out of the water since they laughed so much. "Your face," Chad chocked out through his laughter. I growled swimming over to them and grabbed Chad's leg pulling him in the pool. He took care of a step for me by grabbing Zeke and pulling him in with him. I smirked in satisfaction and started getting out only to be pulled back in. bastards.

"Oh now you're playing with the big boys Gabi," Zeke said pushing my head under the water. This is why hanging out with guys is annoying at times.

"You dickheads!" I screamed coming back up for air as they laughed. Dicks. I swam back towards the edge of the pool to get out just to be pulled back under the water. This time when I resurfaced I glared at the two.

"This is now WAR!"

-x-

"There you are," I looked behind me to see Troy approaching. I snarled and moved through the sea of people still at the party trying to get far from him.

"Hey!" he yelled obviously following me. As I made my way outside I felt a hand grab my arm turning me around.

"What?" I yelled glaring at him.

"What is your problem?" he asked looking angry at me! The nerve of him.

"My problem? My problem? I don't have a problem so let go of me!" I tried to pull my arm out of his grasp but he gripped tighter. He frowned looking at me carefully bringing a hand to touch my face.

"Are you alright? You look pale…" I growled pulling my arm from his grip successfully and stomped away heading upstairs. I searched the floor until I finally found an empty room that didn't have people fucking in it.

When I finally found a guest room I closed the door behind me and rushed to the bathroom. I lifted my t-shirt and looked my stomach in disgust seeing the breakout of hives that I had. Why did this have to happen today? Stupid chlorine allergy. I don't always react to chlorine but sometimes I do it's really just a chance thing.

With a huff I dropped to the floor and wrapped my arms around my stomach. Now I regret eating so much even more my stomach is hurting like a bitch. First Troy goes around with his little red head all day leaving me to talk to other people. Then he tries to get mad at me! Now I'm sitting here feeling like shit in…a really nice bathroom now that I look at it. I mean the countertop is beautiful and the glass shower doors are a nice touch.

"Damn it," I mumbled looking over at the toilet

-x-

"Are you okay?" Troy asked still holding my hair back. I groaned wanting to hit him but having no energy back. How the hell did he find me anyways?

"Yea peachy," I said looking over my shoulder at him.

"Why don't you take a shower and I'll be back okay?" he stood up and left the room. I looked at the door in confusion before I started taking off my clothes.

Once I was in the shower I turned the water on so that it was slightly warm but mainly cold. At least I don't feel as itchy as I did before. This bathroom is stocked with shower gels for any type of guest, when I marry rich I'll make sure my bathrooms only have the best. Have to look to the future.

When I finished my shower I wrapped a white towel around my body and went in search for a blow dryer and a toothbrush. Both of these things I found in the cabinets under the sink. I was brushing my teeth when Troy came back. He paused slightly seeing me in the towel which made me raise an eyebrow but he just shook his head.

"Here you can put this on," I nodded as he set the items on the counter though he didn't leave, and I didn't ask him to. He went and sat down on the floor and just watched me, not in a creepy way but in this way…I don't even know how to describe it since it wasn't a way that I was used to being looked at.

When I finished I quickly slipped on the pink t-shirt and matching pink plaid shorts that I assume at Sharpay's. I looked at him only when I was finished dressing and saw that his expression hadn't changed. I've done this in front of guys before and normally I just end up not getting dressed since we just start to fuck instead. Though he didn't try anything which made me nervous for some reason and made me think that maybe he isn't attracted to me. Ugh, this boy is making me act like those stupid girls in the movies. I moved for the blow dryer next and found the plug and was going to begin on my hair but he stepped in.

"Sit," he said simply, I looked at him briefly before sitting on the floor by the sink. He grabbed the dryer and sat down behind me.

I opened my mouth to ask him what he was doing but closed it when the dryer turned on and he started drying my hair. It actually feels nice; this makes me wonder if he's done this before to a girl, then again he probably does it to himself. Closing my eyes I couldn't help but have a soothing feeling as his fingers moved through my hair. Before I knew it he was done, he handed me a new brush.

Grabbing my hair I brought it over my shoulder so it was easier to brush through. We didn't speak during this time, thought I could feel his eyes on me and it made my stomach go crazy…in a good way I think. But then I froze feeling his lips on my shoulder where my skin was now exposed, it's soft and gentle, it's a nice feeling. What do I do now?

41 more days of trying not to melt at his touch.

* * *

**Review? Maybe?**

**xoxo Zoe**


End file.
